Snake Child
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Sequel to Werewolf Child. Shadow Lupin-Black is back for his 4th year at Hogwarts, but, is it all going to go as well as planned? Family drama, new relationships, and the Triwizard Tournament all play major roles for young Shadow. 2nd of the Child Series.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter One

Shadow Remus Lupin-Black's head slipped from his hand and he jerked awake once more. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before allowing his head to thump down onto his arms. _Whoever thought it was a good idea to have History of Magic first thing in the morning needs to be hexed_, he thought, annoyed.

"Mr. Lupin-Black!" Shadow jerked awake at the sound of his Mama's voice. Dumbledore had allowed Remus to come back as the new History of Magic teacher, and while he was a vast improvement than Binns, the class was still a bore. Shadow smiled sheepishly at his Mama. "See me after class." Remus glared at him to make sure his point got across.

"Yes, Professor Lupin," Shadow mumbled.

The rest of class seemed to pass too quickly for Shadow's liking. He waved off Ron and Hermione and gave Draco a quick hug before he walked to Remus' office. "Sit down, Shadow." Remus said flatly. Shadow sat in the chair across from Remus' desk. "Shadow, I understand why you're tired. I'll bet you anything we won't see hide nor hair of your father until dinner tonight." Remus and Shadow smiled slightly. "However, that does not excuse you falling asleep in my class." Remus dug in one of his desk drawers and pulled out a vial of Werewolf Pick-Me-Up Potion. "This is the same potion I gave to you last year. I want you to take it now." Shadow reached over his Mama's desk and grabbed the potion. He uncorked the vial and swallowed it in two gulps. "After the announcement of champions tonight, I want you to come to our quarters."

"But, Mama!" Shadow whined.

"No buts, Shadow. Your father and I would like to spend time with you! We have hardly got to spend any time with you all year! And it's only October!" Remus snapped at his fourteen year old son.

"You and Dad just spent time with me last night, _mother_!" Shadow growled.

Remus' eye twitched at the mention of the 'M' word. Shadow knew to _never_ call him mother. It irked him to no end. "Shadow Remus!"

Shadow glared. "Remus John! See, I can say full names, too!"

Remus lost it then. "Get your sorry ass out of here. Don't talk to me for the rest of the damn day for all I care! You know better than to talk to me like that!" Shadow just stared at Remus in shock. Remus grabbed a photo from his desk and flung it at the wall. "GET OUT!" Shadow grabbed his bag and ran from the classroom as fast as he possibly could.

He got to Defense Against the Dark Arts just before the bell rang. He rushed to the seat next to Ron and sighed. "What'd your d-er...Mum want, mate?" Ron asked.

"Mama's mad at me," Shadow whispered.

"Oh, well, that's no big deal, right? My mum gets mad at me all the time." Ron chuckled.

"No, Ron, you don't understand. Mama never gets mad, he never yells, and he's never thrown anything in anger. He threw a picture against the wall and made it shatter into a million pieces." Shadow gulped around the lump in his throat. _I don't want Mama to be mad at me,_ he thought with a whimper.

They had to stop talking then as Professor Moody began his lecture and demonstration of the Unforgivable Curses.

**A/N: Hiya all! Here it is, the not so long awaited sequel to Werewolf Child. :) I hope you enjoyed it. And, fear not, I will update Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, and Harry's Surprise soon! I at least want to START the 7th chapter. So, please be patient. :) As always, read and review. :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Two

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons students cheered. "The champion from Durmstrang if Viktor Krum!" the Durmstrang students roared for their best student. "And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Everybody-minus one very put out fourth year-cheered. As such, he was the only one who noticed the flames in the Goblet of Fire turn from blue to red once more.

Dumbledore reached out grabbed the piece of parchment. "Shadow Lupin-Black." Dumbledore murmured. The Hall grew silent. "Shadow Lupin-Black." Dumbledore called out a little louder. Shadow gulped and sat there shaking his head. "Shadow Lupin-Black!" Dumbledore finally yelled.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Go Shadow!" Hermione pushed him from behind and he staggered to his feet.

Shadow walked slowly up to where the headmaster was. Dumbledore showed him the parchment with his name on it and directed him to the door the other champions had gone through.

Shadow waited all of two minutes before he heard voices coming towards the door. Then, as if on cue, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Mr. Crouch, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and his parents came in arguing with one another.

"Shadow!" Sirius fought his way through the adults and ran up to his son. "Shadow, did you put your name in the Goblet?"

"No! No, Dad, I didn't!" Shadow was trying so hard not to cry.

Dumbledore came up next to Sirius. "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

Shadow shook his head vigorously. "No, no sir!"

"Bah! But of course he is lying!" Maxime barked.

"The only thing that could've tricked the Goblet of Fire is a very strong Confundus charm! Well beyond the talents of a fourth year!" Moody growled.

"You seemed to have put quiet a bit of thought into this, Mad-Eye," Karkaroff snarled.

"Mr. Crouch, does my son have to compete? Please, he's just a kid! He's only fourteen!" Sirius was practically on his knees begging.

"The Goblet of Fire creates a binding magical contract. Those who do not fulfill it will die. I'm sorry, Mr. Black. Your son has no choice. He must compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Mr. Crouch stated.

"Everyone is free to go," Dumbledore said quietly after the champions were briefed of what was expected of them.

Out in the Entrance Hall, once everyone else had gone, Sirius picked up Shadow and held him like a toddler. "It's okay, Shadowpaw, everyone is gone. Let it out, honey."

After about a second or so, Shadow was clutching to Sirius' robe and crying his eyes out. "I don't wanna compete, Daddy," he sobbed pitifully into Sirius' shoulder. "I don't wanna compete!"

Sirius stroked Shadow's hair. "I know, sweetie, I know." He started bouncing on the balls of his feet in an attempt to soothe Shadow. "You can come up to our rooms tonight, yeah?"

"No." Remus spoke up for the first time since entering the side chamber.

Sirius looked at his husband in shock. "Rem, you can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack." Remus' voice was emotionless. "He wants to act like he doesn't need us? Fine. Let him deal with this himself. I'm going to bed." Remus spun on his heel and started up the stairs.

"Mama!" Shadow sobbed. Remus felt his heart clench at the pain in Shadow's voice. "Mama, please! I'm s-s-s-s-sorry! M-Mama!"

Remus knew he shouldn't have, but he turned around. His resolve broke right there and he felt his anger dissipate in a second. Tears and snot ran freely down the sapphire eyed fourteen year old's face. His arms were stretched out towards him. Looking as he did, Shadow easily looked ten years younger.

"Cub..." Remus cooed and rushed towards Sirius and removed Shadow from his grasp. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I wasn't in the best mood after the full moon last night. Oh, baby, my baby. Don't worry, Mama and Daddy are going to help you with this tournament."

"Mama, I don't wanna compete!" Shadow was crying earnestly into Remus' shoulder by this point.

Sirius and Remus, who was still carrying Shadow, made their way to their rooms. Once there, Remus sat down at a chair with Shadow in his lap and began rocking him and rubbing his back soothingly. Remus continued to rock Shadow until he fell asleep in his lap. Smiling slightly, Remus stood and placed Shadow in his bed that was in his and Sirius' quarters.

Once Remus came back to the living room, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "He's really scared, isn't he, Beautiful?" Sirius kissed Remus' shoulder.

"Petrified. I almost wish we were dealing with colic again." Remus chuckled half-heartedly.

Sirius laughed quietly. "I remember that. Poor baby was absolutely miserable." Sirius spun Remus around and looked into his eyes. "Remmy...I was thinking...do you think, maybe, we could have another?"

Remus was taken back by his question. "Sirius...I don't know. I know you want to be a real dad, but...I'm worried about Shadow's mental health. He spent twelve years facing with neglect. I'm worried that a new baby will damage any progress we've made with him."

Sirius looked slightly put out. "We missed so much of Shadow's childhood. We went from raising an infant to raising a teenager."

Remus pulled his husband close. "I know. But, we still have Shadowpaw. And, if we ever want to try and raise a baby, we could see if Shadow would be willing to take an accelerated deaging potion. Not now, though. He's so stressed. I wouldn't ask him now. Maybe after this horrible tournament."

Sirius perked up at the idea and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. We're getting a little old to be chasing after toddlers for years anyway."

Remus laughed. "Since when is thirty-four considered old?"

The two enjoyed each others company for a couple more hours before retiring to bed. However, they were awoken a few hours later when they heard Shadow screaming in his bedroom.

The worried parents sprang out of bed and rushed to their son's room. Shadow was whimpering and covered in sweat. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed while Remus ran out to get a bucket, just in case Shadow became ill.

Sirius, having dealt with Remus' nightmares in the past, knew you should never shake somebody awake, for they have a higher tendency of lashing out at-and hitting-you, pulled Shadow into his lap and murmured in his ear. "Hey, shh, Shadow. Daddy's got you. Daddy's here." Remus came back in at that point and knelt beside Sirius and carded a hand through Shadow's damp hair. "Mama's here with us, too, Shadow. C'mon, baby, wake up. Show us those pretty sapphire eyes."

Shadow's eyes snapped open and he reached for the bucket. He dry heaved several times while Sirius and Remus rubbed his back in comfort. "What was the dream about, Shadow?" Remus asked quietly.

"V-Voldemort!" Shadow sobbed. "H-He was in a room, talking to somebody, then, he k-killed an old man!"

Remus pulled Shadow towards him and crushed him into a hug. "Oh, Cub, it was only a dream." Remus cooed softly.

Shadow shook his head frantically against Remus' chest. "I don't think it was. It didn't feel like a dream!"

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "A premonition?" He turned towards Remus. "Do you have any Seers in your family?"

Remus shook his head. "No, not that I'm aware of."

Shadow's cries quieted to hiccups and finally drifted off to sleep again. Remus, worried that Shadow would have another nightmare, hefted him into his arms and carried the teenager into his and Sirius' bedroom.

As Sirius and Remus laid on either side of Shadow, they smiled softly at each other before wrapping an arm around their son, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I actually just finished the chapter today. But, I have a good excuse, I started college on Tuesday, so I haven't had a lot of free time. But, read and review and please be patient with me. **

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Three

"Shadow!"

The boy in question spun around and smiled when he saw Draco running toward him. "Draco!" Shadow chastised. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Draco laughed and pulled Shadow in for a hug and pecked him on the cheek. "Sorry. Where were you after dinner last night? We all had plans to study in the library, remember?"

Shadow fiddled with his tie and shifted his feet nervously. "Er…yeah. Sorry. I was with my parents."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Merlin, you know, eventually, your parents are going to have to cut the umbilical cord!" Draco laughed. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Shad. They are so protective of you! They treat you like a china doll! No, worse than that, they treat you like a baby!"

"Have you forgotten, Draco, who I used to be?" Shadow pushed his long hair out of his face and revealed the scar that marked him as The Boy Who Lived.

"What does that have to do with any of this, Shad? Yeah, you used to be Harry freaking Potter. Big deal!"

Shadow let his hair fall back and clenched his fists to his sides. "It has everything to do with it, Drake! And, believe it or not, I still _am_ Harry freaking Potter! My personality hasn't changed! Just my looks and voice!

"Did you forget our first date? You wanted me to tell you about my childhood with the Dursleys? Well, you know, I didn't have a nice childhood like you! I didn't have a mum or dad who cared about me! I do now, and, you're going to mock me for it? Have you _ever_ considered that I _like_ that they're over protective? Merlin, Malfoy! Do you even care that I'm happy?"

Draco looked stunned. "Well, I'm _sorry_ for making a _joke_!" He snapped once his initial shock dissipated.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry for spending time with my newly found family!" Shadow yelled back.

"What in the name of Merlin's star covered pants is going on?" Sirius stepped into the corridor that Draco and Shadow were arguing in.

Sirius took note of both boys defensive stances and that Shadow's face was flushed and there were tears in his eyes. "Shadow? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Shadow growled through gritted teeth. "Just leave it, Dad."

"I most certainly will not." Sirius stated authoritatively. "What's going on, son?"

Shadow's eyes snapped to Sirius'. "Nothing. Nothing's going on, Sirius. I'm just explaining to _Malfoy_ here where I was yesterday evening."

Sirius felt as though his heart was broken into an unidentifiable amount of pieces. He had stopped listening once Shadow called him by his given name. "Right. Get to class boys." Sirius dead panned before turning and walking away.

Shadow stormed up to Draco and glared up at him. Granted, Draco had the height advantage, but Shadow wasn't afraid. "We're _through_, Malfoy!" Shadow spat. "Don't come near me or my friends again!" Shadow left for Transfiguration class after that.

Draco didn't know what to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had bought for Shadow. He had planned on giving it to him today. It was supposed to be a gift for their one month anniversary.

Fighting back tears, Draco put the box back in his pocket and went to his Charms class feeling completely and utterly shattered.

**A/N: Short, I know. And I also know I haven't updated in awhile. But, I have a VERY good excuse. I'm in college now and have had papers up the arse. I'll try to work on updating sooner, but please don't hate me if I can't.**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.**

Chapter Four

Dinner that night in the Lupin-Black quarters was a strained and silent one. Sirius wasn't speaking to Shadow, Shadow wasn't speaking to Sirius or Remus nor any of his friends, and Remus? Poor Remus was trapped in the middle, literally.

"Remmy, please ask Shadow to pass me the salt." Sirius requested in a monotone.

Remus sighed. "Shadow, please pass your father the-" Remus was cut off by the salt shaker being thrust under his nose. Remus took it and passed it to Sirius without a word.

"Thank you," Sirius said.

"Your father says thank you." Remus passed the message to his son. He got no response but a nod.

Remus couldn't take the silence anymore. "Alright. _That's it_! One of you is going to explain to me what happened today! I don't like it when my loved ones fight. Now, out with it boys!"

"Malfoy and I had a fight and we broke up." Shadow deadpanned. "I didn't like what he was saying about you guys, so, I dumped him."

Remus blinked. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"Don't act innocent in this, young man!" Sirius yelled, slamming his palms against the table top.

"Just explain why you're mad at me, Dad!" Shadow screamed back, mimicking Sirius' position. Remus blinked rapidly. He _really_ hadn't expected this.

"Oh, so I'm _Dad_ now, am I? Earlier I was Sirius." Sirius was leaning across the table towards Shadow.

"It's not _my _fault you didn't wise up and get to Mama before someone else did! Why should I call you 'Dad'? You're not even my father!"

Both Remus and Sirius looked as though the were slapped in the face.

"I may not be your father in blood, Shadow, but I raised you like it!" Sirius choked out once regaining some semblance of composure.

"Yeah. For a year and some odd months. Where were you the last twelve, _Dad_? Oh, that's right. _Prison_!" Shadow smirked at Sirius from across the table, looking eerily like his birth father.

Sirius lost it at the sight of the smirk. He leapt across the table and pushed Shadow into the wall behind the boy. "For years I have been plagued by the thought of _Snape_ being a father. For years it pained me to know that even though I loved you like my own, you'd _never_ be my own! For Merlin's sake, Shadow, your first word was 'Daddy'! And you were looking at me, not at Snape!" He paused to glare down at the shaking fourteen year old. "Coward. Just like your _father_." Sirius spat before stalking out of the quarters.

Shadow shook his head, trying to shake off the fog in his mind that had been with him since the argument started. He never meant to yell at Sirius. He never meant to say any of that. It was as if someone was making him say those horrible, hurtful things.

Shadow turned his head to face Remus. Remus' face was pale as he looked between Shadow and the door Sirius had just exited. Finally, his gaze locked with Shadow's. "You will go find him and apologize. Shadow, I have never been so deeply disappointed in you…in either of you." Remus removed his napkin from his lap, placed it on his empty plate, and went into his room.

Shadow sat there trembling. _My family is falling apart…and it's because of me_.

**A/N: Yes, I am aware, it is also short. But, don't worry, if I get enough reviews, preferably near 15-20 I will update. I have a question for you all, though. Now that Draco is out of the picture-for now at least, I plan on having them get back together by the end of this-who do you want Shadow to be with? Could be any boy-remember Shadow is gay-fourth year and above. However I would prefer if it was not Neville. Drop me a review with your answer and whoever gets the most votes will be Shadow's new boyfriend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.**

Chapter Five

Sirius was making his way to the Entrance Hall when he saw somebody in the corridor. His eyes narrowed. It was Snape. Out of nowhere, Sirius grabbed the slightly taller man by the collar and shoved him into a wall.

"What the hell, Black!" Snape yelled, obviously taken by surprise.

"Shut up, Snape!" Sirius roared. He continued in a threatening whisper. "What did you do to my son?"

Snape wrenched himself out of Sirius' grasp. "I assure you, Black, I haven't touched the boy. As per Lupin's and your requests. If you are referring to a single incident last year, I'll have you know he initiated it and told me off." Snape turned to leave but Sirius pulled him back, slamming him against the wall once more.

"Oh, no. You did something to him! He's been acting like you! He's been saying horrible things about me and Remus! What did you do to him!" Sirius roared the last at the top of his lungs.

Snape smirked. "What's the matter, Black? Trouble in paradise?"

Sirius tightened his grip and pressed Snape closer to the wall. "Shut your dirty mouth. You did something with your potions to corrupt my son. And I'm going to find out what."

"_Legilimens_!" Snape hissed. Sirius' eyes went wide as he saw the memories of dinner played before his eyes. "Tsk, tsk Black. That was verbal abuse, and from the way Shadow was cowering in fear, I'd say he's been hit before."

"Yes, but-"

"That's all I needed, Black. Clearly _my_ son is not safe with you. I will be heading to the Ministry immediately and have him removed from your custody." Snape smirked triumphantly.

"You can't do that! He's in Remus' custody! They won't take a child from its mother!"

"If Shadow were an infant, that would be true. However, Remus is also a werewolf. The only reason he was given custody was because they believed the boy would be safe as long as you were there. Now, it appears that they were wrong." Snape removed himself from Sirius' grasp. "I'll be by to collect Shadow and his things by tomorrow morning. Good day, Black."

After Snape left, Sirius just stood there, frozen. "We just got him back…they can't take him from us. Not again." Sirius just kept repeating this over and over.

Sirius wasn't sure how long he was standing there when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned and saw Shadow standing there.

"Dad…I…I'm…I don't know what to say. I didn't mean any of those things I said, Dad. Honest, I didn't. It felt like someone else was controlling my tongue. Dad…Daddy…please say…something?" Shadow was fidgeting nervously.

In a haze, Sirius stepped towards his son slowly. Finally, he stopped right in front of the confused fourteen year old. Then, without any warning, crushed the boy to him in ferocious hug and began to cry.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, completely frightened by his dad's sudden change in behavior.

Sirius couldn't answer, instead he just picked Shadow up and held him like a toddler and cried into his shoulder. Shadow clung to Sirius, not quite sure why, but he felt as if something ground shattering was going to happen to the family and he didn't like that feeling. So, Shadow clung to Sirius tighter and father and son cried together for reasons unknown to anyone, even themselves.

It was roughly an hour later before they calmed down enough to head back up to their quarters. Sirius was carrying Shadow when they walked through the door.

Remus, who had been reading quietly by the fire, looked up when he heard the door open and was surprised to see Sirius carrying Shadow. "Is everything all right?" Remus asked while setting his book down and getting up off the couch. "Sirius, have you been crying?" He asked upon further inspection of his husband.

"Shadow?" Sirius croaked. Shadow looked up with red rimmed eyes. "It's late, so I'm gonna take you to bed, okay?" Shadow nodded and placed his head on Sirius' shoulder and hiccupped. Sirius patted his back and carried him to his room. Remus decided to follow and stood in the doorway as he watched the two interact.

"Shadow," Sirius said softly while stroking hair away from Shadow's face, by the looks of things, the boy was already half asleep and snugly tucked into his bed. "I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll make everything better. I promise."

These words scared Remus in a way he hadn't experienced since that Halloween night. "Sirius," Remus called softly, as to not wake the slumbering teen. "We need to have a talk."

Sirius nodded and followed his husband out to the living room. Remus sat on the couch and Sirius sat in front of him in an armchair.

"What's going on, Sirius?"

Sirius gazed into the fire for a long moment before summoning a drink of Fire Whiskey. He sipped on the liquor for awhile. "We're losing Shadow." Sirius finally managed.

"What do you mean?"

"Snape probed my mind and saw my memories from dinner. He said I was abusing Shadow verbally and, judging by the way Shadow cowered away from me, Shadow had been hit."

"What did you say to that?" Remus was a nervous wreck.

"I told him yes, but I couldn't elaborate that it wasn't us that hit him."

"Merlin," Remus breathed. "Anything else?" He all but sobbed.

"In light of this 'evidence' Snape has decided to go to the Ministry to remove him from our custody."

"They can't do that!" Remus shouted in outrage. "I'm-technically-his mother! They can't separate a child from his mother!"

Sirius chuckled with no humor. "Funny, I said the same thing. But, according to Snape, since Shadow is not an infant, there are no qualms in taking him away from us."

"But they told me as long as you were here, we could have custody of him!"

"I said that, too. But, again, according to Snape, since I'm the one causing the 'abuse' Shadow is not safe around me. And, since you're a werewolf, there's no way they'd allow you to keep Shadow."

"B-But," Remus sobbed. "Shadow's a werewolf, too! He's only had four transformations, he's not safe unless he's around us! He could hurt someone, or worse, himself! He won't know what he's doing! He's just a baby!"

"In the eyes of the Ministry, he isn't. He is three years shy of being an adult."

"We'll appeal! We just got him back! I can't lose him again, Sirius! I can't, I won't!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Remus. His knees gave way and he began to cry uncontrollably on the floor.

**A/N:** **There. It's longer. I hope you guys are happy. I have already apologized for the length of the previous chapters. Also, if everyone could PLEASE tell me who you want Shadow's new boyfriend to be, that would be MUCH appreciated! And please don't say "I want Shadow to be with Draco" because I already SAID that they would end up together anyway! I am trying to get away from my usual writing style and want Shadow to be with someone else! Thank you.**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.**

Chapter Six

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to live with you anymore?" Shadow cried out frantically the next morning after Remus and Sirius broke the news to him. "I don't want to leave!" He launched himself at Remus and hugged him for dear life. "I don't want to leave." Shadow sobbed.

Remus clutched Shadow closer to himself as he looked up at Sirius with tears streaming down his face. "We'll figure out something, Shadow-boy." Sirius croaked, throat thick with unshed tears. He was the father, he had to be strong. "And, it's not like we'll never get to see you. You just-" he swallowed around the lump. "-can't stay here."

Shadow and Remus continued to hold each other and cry. It felt like mere seconds went by when there was a knock at the entrance portrait. "I'll-I'll go get it." Sirius chocked out around a heart wrenching sob.

He slowly walked towards the door, hoping to prolong the inevitable. All too soon, however, he was at the portrait and pushing it open. Standing on the other side was Snape, looking as though he had won a million galleons.

"Black." Snape greeted as he stepped over the threshold. "I am here to collect Shadow."

The afore mentioned boy finally left his Mama's embrace and stepped towards the man who wished to tear his family apart. He stopped in front of the towering man. "I'm not going with you." He said flatly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. The Ministry has deemed Black and Lupin as unfit guardians. Thus, leaving you in my care." Snape said smoothly.

"With all do respect, _sir_, I don't have to go with you." Shadow stated, crossing his arms for emphasis.

"Oh, but you do, my dear boy. It says so on this very document." Snape was fighting a sneer as he pulled out the document and handed it to the boy. Truthfully, he thought that Shadow would have a calmer disposition, what with being his son. But, it would appear that the boy took after Lupin much more than he would have cared for.

Shadow took the piece of parchment and read through it carefully. "No, sir. It doesn't." Shadow told Snape calmly. "It says right here that, and I quote 'Shadow Remus Lupin-Black is not permitted to stay with his mother and step-father until more evidence is produced to ensure that he is indeed safe in their care.' It says nothing that I have to live with you, _sir_."

"Let me see that!" Snape snapped as he tore the parchment out of the fourth year's hands. He read through it four times, each time his expression grew more and more irritated.

"If you'll excuse me, Professor Snape, but I have to get my things to the Gryffindor Common room." Shadow waved to his parents and sauntered past an irritated Snape. "Oh, and it also states that I'm still allowed contact with them. I'm just not allowed to stay the night. Good day."

**A/N: Okay, yes, I'm very much aware that this is WAY overdue. So, I'm sorry. This story has been causing me a lot of writer's block. So much so that I was considering scrapping this story, but I didn't. Anyway, read and review. **

**Luv,**

**PGF.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.**

Chapter Seven

Time passed slowly for the separated family. Ron and Shadow, unfortunately, had a falling out after Shadow's name had come out of the Goblet. Finally, it was the day of the First Task. Shadow knew it involved dragons because of Hagrid, and with the help of Professor Moody, Sirius, and Remus, he decided to summon his Firebolt and use that against the creature.

So, there Shadow stood, in the champions tent, waiting for his name to be called. He was stuck with the Hungarian Horntail dragon. The meanest, most vicious dragon in existence. Shadow watched as Cedric, then Fleur, then Krum left the tent. Finally, it was Shadow's turn.

Shadow entered the arena on trembling legs. The second he entered, the dragon swiped its tail at him. Shadow dodged it, and he heard Sirius, Remus, and Hermione yell at him to use his wand. He glanced up to the crowd and saw Hermione's hands were covering her mouth, Remus was hanging over the railing, tears streaming down his face which showed worry, and Sirius was holding Remus by the back of his coat so he wouldn't fall over the railing and into the pit. This time, the dragon swiped at him with its claws, nicking Shadow on the shoulder. He clutched his shoulder and finally screamed "_Accio_ _Firebolt_!"

Nothing happened.

Shadow kept dodging the dragon's tail, claws, and occasional fire streams. Finally, he saw his Firebolt flying towards him. He wasted no time. As it was zooming by him, he jumped on it and kept going, getting in the dragon's line of sight and flying back and forth, in hopes to make it dizzy and confuse it. However, something happened he didn't expect. As the dragon spat out another stream of fire, it hit the metal that was attached to the chain that was holding the dragon down.

Shadow and the crowd had a split second to be surprised before the dragon took off in the air, going right for Shadow.

"Shadow-boy, move!" Sirius screamed, letting go of Remus' coat, causing the man to almost go over the railing.

Shadow didn't need to be told twice. He took off flying towards the castle. The dragon followed, hot on his trail. Shadow led the dragon all about the grounds, almost falling off of the roof of the castle at one point, before losing the dragon and coming back into the stadium to sweep the Golden Egg into his arms.

Later that night, in the Gryffindor common room was a party with Shadow as the guest of honor. He was hoisted upon peoples shoulders and after Seamus passed up the egg to him, he called "Should I open it?" The entire common room cheered and he unscrewed the cap. Only to close it almost immediately after a blood curdling screech emitted from the newly opened egg.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Snarled Ron.

The crowd that was around Shadow dispersed, giving the two some privacy. "I reckon you had to be barkin' mad to put your name in that goblet." Ron admitted.

Shadow looked up at the taller boy. "Caught on have you? Took you long enough." He smiled up at him and Ron pulled him into a hug.

"So, we're cool mate?" Ron asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Shadow said, smiling back. "We're cool."

Time passed and before anyone knew it, it was near Christmas, and with Christmas came another Triwizard Tournament tradition.

"The Yule Ball," explained Professor McGonagall. "Has been apart of the Tournament since its inception." Then, much to the boys' horror, they had to learn how to waltz. Shadow felt so awkward as his practice partner was Parvati Patil, who was taller than him, much to his embarrassment. After the lesson, Shadow and Ron ran out of there as if they were on fire.

"Can you believe we need to get dates for this!" Ron moaned as they were heading to the Great Hall.

"Hey, look on the bright side, there are a lot of girls for you to ask," Shadow muttered. "How many out gay guys are there? Two. Me and _Malfoy_." Shadow spat.

Ron patted his shorter companion on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, little brother. Why don't you and Hermione go as friends?" Ron suggested.

Shadow laughed. "Because, mate, I happen to know she wants you to ask her." Shadow slapped his hand over his mouth. "Pretend I didn't say that!"

Ron looked down at him, shocked. "Hermione wants me to ask her?" He asked dreamily.

Shadow nodded. "So, if you want to go with her, I suggest you get a move on there, mate."

Ron and Shadow entered the Great Hall then, and started towards the Gryffindor table. Ron sat on one side of Hermione and Shadow sat on the other. "Er…Hermione?" Ron stammered, ears turning bright red.

"Yes, Ronald?" Hermione responded, not looking up from her Transfiguration text.

"Er…I was just…I mean, if you wanted to…uh…what I mean is…do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Ron finally stuttered out, his face as red as his hair.

That got Hermione's attention. "D-Did you just ask me to the Ball?" Hermione had a faint blush on her cheeks. Ron nodded. "I-I'd love to, Ron!" She smiled at him before collecting her things and running out of the Great Hall with a huge smile on her face.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, Ron?" Shadow asked, laughing at the gob smacked look on his friend's face.

Ron just looked at him and smiled.

**A/N: Yes, you may all murder me. I'm aware that I haven't updated in such a long time, but honestly this story is being a pain in the butt. I just can't seem to find a good spot to end chapters...it might have to do with the fact that Goblet of Fire is my least favorite book. Oh well, I'm working on chapter eleven now, hoping to get that done tonight and maybe chapter twelve, too. Please don't stop reading! As always read and review.**

**Luv,**

**PGF.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.**

Chapter Eight

Moony and Padfoot chased after each other, nipping and growling in a form of play. Neither noticed that the cub that was with them could not keep up with them, and they just kept running deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

Shadowpaw whimpered and curled in on himself. He wasn't old enough to do a mind call so he continued to whimper and whine for his parents. There was a snap of a twig and rush of wind that had the cub skittering near a tree with a large hole in the base.

The poor little cub shivered and continued to whine, especially for his Mama. Shadowpaw was starting to get hungry and his Mama usually could provide some nourishment either in the form of milk or meat from other animals.

Shadowpaw heard a horrible screech and flinched. Then, he heard a…clicking. A clicking of pincers. He crawled out of the tree, staying low on his belly, and looked around. He huddled in on himself as he saw he was surrounded by gigantic spiders on all sides of him. He whimpered in fear and let out his first ever howl, hoping that his parents would hear it and come to his rescue.

Shadowpaw didn't have to wait long until a large werewolf and dog came crashing through the trees, snapping and growling at the spiders. Moony and Padfoot managed to chase all of the spiders away from the clearing that Shadowpaw was in.

Shadowpaw collapsed on the ground, trembling legs unable to support his weight any longer. Moony rushed up to him and began licking his face while Padfoot inspected the cub for injury.

Moony jumped back when Shadowpaw suddenly growled and snapped his teeth at him. Padfoot growled warningly but jerked in surprise when the pup bared his teeth at him. Padfoot looked at Moony then back to Shadowpaw. Finally, he attempted to coax Shadowpaw. "_Shadowpaw, calm down. It's okay, it's just Mama and Daddy. The spiders are gone. It's just us." _He attempted to take a step closer but jumped back again when Shadowpaw snapped at him.

"_Little one,_" Moony crooned. "_Peace. Calm down, sweet one._" Moony took one tentative step forward, then another until he was towering over Shadowpaw. He nuzzled his face into the cub's neck. "_Mama's here now_." Moony licked Shadowpaw's cheek for emphasis.

Before Moony knew what was happening, Shadowpaw was burrowed underneath him whimpering and crying from the pent up fear. Padfoot came and lay down beside Shadowpaw, pulling him close and wrapping his tail around him while resting his head on Shadowpaw's neck in an imitation of a hug. Moony wrapped around the other side of Shadowpaw and continued to lick the cub.

"_It's alright, little one_." Padfoot murmured. He licked Shadowpaw's head and nuzzled the back of his neck.

Shadowpaw began to feed from Moony and soon began to feel safe again. Once he was full, he turned his head and licked Padfoot then licked Moony before yawning and snuggling between his parents.

Moony and Padfoot stared at each other. "_Shadow is going to be awfully mad tomorrow when he remembers what happened._" Padfoot sounded worried.

Moony just sighed, nodded, and snuggled his cub.

**A/N: YAY! I uploaded today AND yesterday! I'm awesome, right? ~crickets~ Okay...I guess I'm not THAT awesome...but at least it's an update! Read and review!**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Nine

"I can't believe you guys _left_ me!" Shadow raged to his parents the next morning before breakfast.

"Honey, we are _so_ sorry! We thought you were right behind us." Remus implored. "Please forgive us?"

Shadow looked at how sorry his parents looked and nodded before giving them both a tight hug. "I forgive you, Mama. You, too, Daddy."

"Hey, Remus," Sirius said, elbowing his husband.

"Ouch, what?" Remus rubbed his ribs.

"I do believe Shadowpaw gave his first ever howl last night!" Sirius beamed, eyes glowing with fatherly pride.

Remus smiled at that. "I do believe you're right, Sirius!" They both looked at Shadow who was watching his parents apprehensively.

"Er…I gotta go to class, see you!" Shadow booked it out of his parents' quarters and as he was running down the hall, he accidentally crashed into someone, causing them both to go cascading down to the ground.

"Ouch…" Shadow hissed, rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry! I was running from embarrassing par-" Shadow stopped speaking when he saw who was underneath him. The boy who was under him was a sixth year Ravenclaw. A _handsome_ sixth year Ravenclaw. He had jaw length black hair and shaggy bangs with brilliant hazel eyes.

"Shadow Lupin-Black, right?" The boy asked. Shadow just nodded dumbly. "Sergius Antony Fraus, people call me Tony." Tony stuck his hand out. Shadow took it and shook it. "Now that we're all acquainted, would you mind hopping off of me?" Tony asked with a laugh.

Shadow scrambled off of him. "Sorry." He muttered with a blush. He brushed himself off and looked up at Tony. "Wow," Shadow muttered. "You're tall."

Tony chuckled. "Six feet one inch tall. What about you?"

"Five feet two inches…" Shadow muttered, turning a bright shade of red. "And I'm fourteen."

"Relax, I didn't hit my growth spurt until this past summer. You'll grow." Tony sent him a dazzling smile that made Shadow's heart stop.

"Y-Yeah." Shadow stammered.

"So, Shadow, the Yule Ball is in a week. And, as a Champion, you'll need someone to go with, right? I heard that you were gay, and I'm bisexual, so how about it? Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Tony sent another dazzling smile.

"Y-Yeah, yeah sure, Tony!" Shadow couldn't help but say yes to the older Ravenclaw.

"Great, I'll be around later tonight to introduce myself, formally, to your parents." Tony picked up his bag and started to walk away.

"Wait, what time?" Shadow called after him.

"Around seven." Tony called over his shoulder.

The rest of the day dragged torturously slow after that. Shadow was literally shaking with anticipation. Finally, it was a quarter to seven and Shadow was pacing in front of his parents, who were sitting on the couch, watching Shadow avidly.

"For Merlin's sake, Shadow-boy calm down!" Sirius said, eyes continuing to follow Shadow.

"Do me a favor and don't call me 'Shadow-boy', 'Little One', or anything else embarrassing tonight, please?" Shadow finally begged his parents, halting in his pacing.

"What's going on, Shadow?" Remus furrowed his brow in confusion and started to chew on his lower lip as he thought about what could be bothering his son.

"I-I…Someone asked me to the dance today and he wants to meet you." Shadow finally said in a rush.

The two blinked for a second and nodded. "What's his name?" Sirius asked.

"Tony."

"What house?" Remus grilled.

"Ravenclaw."

Both parents nodded appreciatively. A Ravenclaw couldn't be too much trouble. There was a slight pause before Sirius asked, "How old is he?" with a quirked eyebrow.

Shadow stared at his feet, scuffing them against the floor before he muttered, "Sixteen."

"I'm sorry, son, what was that?" Sirius began to stand and approach his son to hear him in case he mumbled the answer again.

"Sixteen." Shadow said a little louder, which was just barely loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Abso-bloody-lutely not!" Sirius raged. "That's two years older than you, Shadow! No. No way! Boys his age only want _one_ thing, and I'm not going to let him get it from you. What the devil is he thinking anyway?"

"Dad," Shadow ground out through clenched teeth and blushing a deep shade of red. "Please? Give him a chance. You had no problem with Malfoy."

"Well, Malfoy is in _your_ year, Shadow. I mean, jeez I was sixteen once and I was trying to get into _everyone's_ pants!" Sirius emphasized this with a dramatic thrust of his hips.

"Too much information, Dad," Shadow hid his beet red face in his hands as Remus laughed at the two.

"Siri, I don't see any problem with at least meeting the boy. If this is the Tony I'm thinking of, he is an outstanding student and a complete gentleman. Let's wait until after he leaves to make a final decision."

Sirius looked between Shadow and Remus before sighing and sitting back down. "When does he get here?" Sirius grumbled.

Shadow glanced at the clock. 6:55. Shadow's stomach flipped. "In five minutes! Merlin!" He dashed towards his room and began to pull clothes out of his closet. Remus came after him and chuckled softly.

"Shadow?" The frantic boy looked up at Remus. "Why not wear those jeans you have in your hand and the sapphire blue shirt with the black tiger design on the side?"

Shadow smiled. "Great idea!" Shadow quickly changed and stood in front of Remus. "Well?" He asked breathlessly.

"Very handsome," Remus said as there was a knock on the portrait. "We'd better get out there before your Dad gives him the _twenty_-third degree." Remus stood back as Shadow rushed out into the living room, just as Sirius grudgingly opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Black, Professor Lupin." Tony said with a smile to each man.

"That's _Auror_ Black," Sirius growled as he stepped back and allowed Tony inside.

"Of course, sir, I'm sorry." Tony smiled at Sirius and nodded his head in respect. He spotted Shadow and smiled at him. "Hi, Shadow." Shadow blushed a bit.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Tony, take a seat." Sirius gestured to the armchair in front of the couch. As he was walking towards the couch, Sirius wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and plopped him on the seat next to him.

Shadow blushed a deep red. He was sandwiched between his two parents as they both gave Tony the third degree. _No, _Shadow thought embarrassed. _This is one hundred times worse than the third degree._

Finally, after about twenty-five minutes of Tony being grilled, Sirius abruptly stood and shoved his arm out across the coffee table to Tony. "I trust you, you may take my son to the Yule Ball."

Tony smiled and shook Sirius' offered hand, he did the same for Remus and smiled at Shadow. "Thank you, Auror Black. You, too, Professor. Now, if you'll all excuse me I have some homework that I desperately need to finish." He walked to the portrait hole. "Good evening to you all." Then, he left.

Once Shadow was sure Tony was gone, he hugged both of his parents as tight as he could. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Sirius and Remus laughed as Sirius ran a hand over his son's hair. "You're welcome, Shadow. I want you two on your best behavior at the dance, am I understood?" Shadow nodded, still hugging him tight.

"We took the liberty of buying you your dress robes already, we hope you don't mind. They're a cobalt blue." Remus told him.

Shadow smiled. "Nice! My favorite color." The family laughed and spent time together until nine o' clock when it was mandated by the ministry that Shadow had to leave back to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I've had so many issues lately. First my old laptop decided to die, which meant I had to spend $250 I didn't have on a new one. Then I had to re-type not only this chapter, but chapters 10-12 for this story. I lost two stories I was in the process of writing and just scrapped those since they weren't on the site. And I also had to rewrite what I had written of ****Lily's Lie, Severus' Secret, and Harry's Surprise****. Not to mention I've had my college classes to deal with and today was the first day of finals. So, yes, I have FINALLY found some time to upload this chapter. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and cry now because I just discovered that I didn't save chapter 13 which I had finished a couple of weeks ago and I have to try and remember everything I put into it so I can re-write. Oh, and fair warning, because this chapter and the ones following it were re-written, I hope you can forgive me if they aren't up to my usual standards. Ok. That's it for now. You all can thank Darlarose17 for reminding me to update! Review please, because it honestly does motivate me and reminds me to update. **

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Ten

Severus smirked to himself as he walked towards Lupin's office. He entered without knocking. "I hope you're aware that Shadow will be spending Winter Holiday with me at my home." he sneered.

Lupin looked up, stunned. "What? B-But he's a Champion! He has to stay here!" He stood up and walked around his desk, stopping in front of Severus. Severus fought back a smirk as he saw how short the other man was compared to him.

"Actually, Lupin, he just has to stay for the Yule Ball. And, I assure you, after that bloody spectacle is over, he will be coming back to my home for the remainder of the break."

Lupin just stared at Severus and whispered. "Why, Severus?"

Severus swallowed his retort. The simple question had _not_ been what the dour potions master had been expecting Lupin to say. "Why what, Lupin?"

Lupin looked back up and had tears in his eyes and Severus felt his heart clench. "Why are you trying to take him from me, Severus? I've been away from my baby for thirteen years; why would you do this to me?"

"I've been away from him for fourteen!" Severus snarled, not caring about the tears that were streaming down the lycan's face now. "You offered me no visitation! I had a right! He's my son!"

"You didn't even _believe_ me when I told you!" Lupin yelled back, wiping furiously at the tears. "I gave you a chance and you blew it! You didn't try to apologize to me-to see me-until I had gone into labor! Sirius stepped up. You sired Shadow but he is _not _your son. He's Sirius' son always has been, always will be!"

Severus straightened his robes and turned to leave. "Be that as it may, the ministry has deemed you and your husband a danger to Shadow until more evidence can be gathered, as such…he will be staying with me over holiday. I will allow you and Black to come to my home on Christmas day…I am not cruel enough to deny you, Black, and Shadow your first Christmas since you three reunited." He stepped over the threshold. "Have a good day, Remus." He said softly, stomach clenching as he whispered the man's given name.

Severus leaned against the closed door and sighed to himself. "It should be me." He whispered, brokenly.

**A/N: Awesomesauce. I updated two days in a row. Try not to get used to this. The only reason I'm able to right now is because I'm taking a break from studying for my American History: Beginnings-1877 final. I don't have much to say except THANK YOU FOR THE TON OF REVIEWS! Honestly, I woke up this morning and I had 42 e-mails and like 36 of them were reviews for my stories! Keep up with the epic reviewing. I enjoy it immensely. Oh and little fun fact? As of right now in my word document, Werewolf Child and Snake Child combined is a total of 89 pages and 28,949 words. Yeah, I can't believe I've written that much either. That's all for now. Remember to review! **

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Eleven

"What are those?" Ron gasped as he looked at Shadow, who was coming down the stairs.

"My dress robes?" Shadow looked down at himself, making sure he didn't come down wearing just his boxers or something.

"Well, those are great! No lace or stupid collar." Ron moaned in dismay. "Hermione's going to laugh at me when she sees these?"

"Well…" Shadow came up and patted Ron on the shoulder. "I expect yours are more…um…traditional." He chuckled a bit.

"Traditional?" Ron squeaked. "They're ancient." He looked at his reflection in disgust. "Murder me, Shadow. Just murder me."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go. You need to meet Hermione downstairs and I need to find Tony in the Great Hall." He steered his best friend down the stairs and into the common room where students fourth year and above were dressed up and waiting for their dates, if they were in the same house, while students third year and below sat around watching the older students enviously.

"I don't see her, mate." Ron looked green around the gills as his eyes frantically searched for Hermione.

Shadow turned his eyes to the stairs leading up to the girl's dorm and he smiled when he saw Hermione shyly come down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown that went well with her hair color. And speaking of her hair, it was straight and pulled up. She looked beautiful. "Ron," Shadow whispered. "Look." He jerked his head toward Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed when he saw her, causing everyone to look at him and Hermione to blush. "You look amazing Hermione!" He continued more quietly as she came up to them.

"Thanks, Ron." She said shyly, blushing again. "Shall we head down?" The boys nodded and began to walk down to the Entrance Hall. Before they reached the portrait hole, though, Ron stuck out his arm for Hermione to hang on to, causing the girl to blush again.

"You're acting different tonight, Ron." She commented with a smile.

Ron grinned. "Well, it's how my dad raised me. Always be a gentleman."

Hermione began laughing. "Is that why you still open doors for me even after we get into an argument?"

Ron blushed a deep red. "Yes," he muttered with a bashful smile.

"That's very sweet, Ron," Hermione leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the two and waved them ahead as they entered the Entrance Hall. "I need to wait for Tony. I'll see you guys in there." The two nodded and walked in, Hermione giggling about a joke Ron told.

"Ah, Shadow!" McGonagall called once she saw him. "I'm glad I found you, once your date arrives, you and the other champions will have the first dance."

"What?" Shadow squawked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, this is me telling you now," McGonagall laughed nervously before leaving him.

Shadow was biting his lip and fidgeting when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. "Don't worry," came Tony's voice. Shadow looked up and smiled at him. "Just follow my lead."

Tony then led Shadow into the Great Hall on his arm, much like Ron had done with Hermione, and stopped in the center where the dance floor was located. The music began and the next thing Shadow knew he was being swept around the dance floor.

Shadow took this time to take in Tony's appearance. He almost laughed when he saw that the Ravenclaw was wearing ruby red dress robes.

"I thought it'd be appropriate, considering you're a Gryffindor." Shadow looked up to see Tony smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Yeah," Shadow nodded. "It's kinda funny since I'm wearing Ravenclaw colored robes and didn't even intend on doing it. It's just my favorite color." He chuckled nervously.

Tony smiled softly and brushed some of Shadow's hair out of his face. "Why are you so nervous around me, Shadow?"

Shadow gulped. "Well, probably because you're a sixth year. I mean, no one older really seemed to be keen on dating me, or even talking to me. The only older friends I have are the ones that are on my Quidditch team." Shadow paused and bit his lip. "That and you're very handsome." He muttered shyly.

Tony grinned at him. "Try to relax around me a bit. I'm not as intimidating as I appear. And keep in mind, I'm only sixteen, two years isn't that much older." Tony tilted Shadow's face up so he could look at him. "And you're handsome as well. I'm surprised no one's ever told you that."

Shadow blushed and was thankful that the first dance was over and he could get off the dance floor. "I'll try to relax," he told Tony with a bright smile.

"Good," the older boy replied. "I'll go get us something to drink."

Shadow took a seat at a table and watched as everyone danced with their dates, including his parents. Shadow sighed. He wished he didn't have to spend Christmas with Snape, but the ministry ordered it until the end of the school year. Luckily he was only staying with him during Christmas and Easter holiday.

"Shadow," came the cool voice of Professor Snape. Shadow sighed and turned to face him. "I expect that you are already packed and ready to leave after this petty excuse for a ball is complete." Shadow simply nodded. "I will have a house elf collect your trunk now. Meet me in the Entrance Hall once this thing is finished." With that the dour man walked away.

"Sorry you have to spend Christmas with him, Shadow," Ron said as he came up with Hermione. "I can't believe he's your actual father." He shuddered. "You act way more like Sirius than you do him."

Hermione studied him for a second. "Well, now that I look at you, Shadow, you do kinda look like him; but mostly in the same hair color. You're tan like Professor Lupin is and you have almost all of his facial features, except your eyes, though. It's like the two colors combined, which is odd."

Shadow sighed. "I know. I had to get him a gift and everything, though I doubt he got me anything. I got him this nice potions book that he doesn't have. I checked to make sure the last time I had detention with him."

Hermione smiled. "That was nice of you, Shadow. And, who knows…maybe he did get you something."

Shadow scoffed at the mere thought of Snape being nice to him but smiled when he saw Tony appear with two glasses of punch. "Sorry it took so long," Tony said as he took a seat next to Shadow. "There was a long line of people trying to get something to drink." Shadow looked over towards the punch bowl and saw that it was true. Tony handed him his drink.

"Thank you, Tony," Shadow said with a slight blush.

As the dance began winding down, Tony decided to take Shadow out onto the dance floor one more time for a slow dance, this time without everyone watching them. "I hope you had a good time tonight, Shadow." Tony said as they swayed to the music.

Shadow nodded, smiling softly. "I had a great time…I wish it didn't have to end." He muttered sadly.

Tony smiled and brushed a hand over his cheek. "Don't worry, us having a good time together doesn't have to end. Would you be my boyfriend, Shadow?"

Shadow stared at Tony, shocked. "Y-Yes!" He gasped happily. Before Shadow could even comprehend what happened, Tony's lips were over his. _My first kiss!_ His mind screamed happily.

Then, suddenly, Tony was wrenched away by an irate looking Sirius and an irritated looking Remus. "Mr. Fraus," Sirius hissed. "A word." He then dragged Tony out by his neck, Remus following shaking his head, and Shadow running after his parents.

Out in the Entrance Hall, Sirius was screaming his head off at Tony for kissing Shadow. "You and I had an agreement, Fraus! You are significantly older than he is! You swore to me you'd take it slow with my son!" Sirius was pacing back and forth and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Auror Black, I assure you, I did nothing that Shadow didn't want me to do," Tony said calmly, completely unfazed by Sirius' temper.

Remus had to physically restrain Sirius once Tony said that. "How dare you!" The animagus roared. "You have _no _idea what my son wants! He's just a baby!"

"Daddy!" Shadow finally shouted, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "I…" Shadow gulped, suddenly shy now that everyone's attention was on him. "I'm not a baby, anymore. I wanted Tony to kiss me." He finally said.

"You did?" Sirius rasped out, looking at his son as though he had sprouted a second head. Shadow nodded and stared down at his feet. Sirius went slack in Remus' arms and stared at nothing in particular.

"If this spectacle is finished," Shadow stiffened when he felt an ice cold hand clamp onto his shoulder. "Shadow and I will be leaving now." Snape looked down at Shadow out of the corner of his eye. "Say goodbye to your mother and _step_-father, Shadow." Snape looked up at Sirius and smirked as he emphasized the word _step_.

Shadow glared up at him and muttered, "He's not my step-father, you greasy git," causing the potion's professor to glare at him, before walking over and giving Remus a tight hug. "Love you, Mama," Shadow said softly, nuzzling into Remus' chest.

Remus knelt down and kissed Shadow on his head. "Mama loves you, too, Shadow-boy." Remus kissed Shadow on the forehead before saying, "Say goodbye to Daddy."

Shadow walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug. Sirius buried his nose in his son's hair and inhaled deeply. "Try to behave yourself with Snape, don't make it any worse than it has to be." Sirius told him, voice muffled slightly. "Don't worry, Mama and I will get you back, I promise."

"I'll try," Shadow sighed, hugging his father tightly and wishing he didn't have to leave them. "I love you, Daddy."

Sirius smiled and kissed his head several times. "I love you, too, Cub." He pulled Shadow tightly into his chest, silently wishing they were in private and he could pick up and hold his son like he wanted to. "No matter how old you are, no matter what you do, Shadow, you'll always be a baby, my baby, to me." He whispered to his son, tears in his eyes.

Shadow rubbed at his own eyes as they filled with tears. "I know, Daddy." He whispered back. Finally father and son pulled away and Shadow went and gave Tony a quick hug before returning to Severus' side. Without saying a word to the almost crying teenager or sparing a glance at the sobbing parents, Snape led Shadow outside, and down to Hogsmeade where he apparated the two of them away.

**A/N: Okay, as promised, although a little late. This thing is roughly five and a half pages, and I hope it's good. Review, please! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Twelve

Once they landed, Snape wasted no time in rushing the two of them into the home and locking the door behind him. Shadow looked around him and saw no doors but instead bookshelves lining every wall. "The doors are behind some of the bookcases," Snape said as he removed his cloak and hung it. "The bookcase with cookbooks, leads to the kitchen." He pointed it out to Shadow. "The hallway leading to the bedrooms is behind the bookcase with novels." Shadow glanced at it with vague interest. "The bathroom is there as well." Snape sat down on a sofa. "Sit down for a second, Shadow. I'd like to talk with you."

Shadow glared weakly before sitting on the couch opposite him. They sat awkwardly for a moment before Snape cleared his throat. "There are certain rules that I expect you to follow while you're here. First, never enter my private lab. If you need me, all you need to do is knock on the case with potion texts. I brew dangerous things down there, and I don't want you getting injured." Snape's black eyes bore into Shadow's blue ones. "Is that clear?" Shadow gave a tight nod. "Good, second, I will have you brewing with me in the kitchen so we can improve your skills. No son of mine will be doing poorly in potions."

Shadow clenched his fists. "I'm not your son," he muttered angrily.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I said 'I'm not your son'. My dad is Sirius Black." Shadow shouted at the tall man.

Snape, however, remained seated and calmly said, "Why do you stand up for a man you've known only a few short months? You haven't even been reunited for a year yet. So why so quick to his defense, Shadow?"

"Because he's always been there!" Shadow snapped. "When he could be, at least," he muttered under his breath. "And, _sir_, he didn't treat me like dirt from the moment I met him." He sneered at his professor, looking so much like his birth father that said man was shocked.

"Odd," Snape chuckled. "It seems that you inherited not only the famous Snape black hair, but our sneer as well."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Shadow shouted at the man.

"In looks?" Snape said upon standing. "No. Aside from the hair and eyes, you're the spitting image of Lupin. Personality? Oh, yes, Shadow. You and I are very much alike indeed."

Shadow snarled at the man who sired him. "I'm quiet and slightly sarcastic. Both traits of my Mama and Dad. _Not_ you." With that, he spun on his heel and headed to the bookcase that hid the door to the bedrooms.

"Tell me," Snape called after him. "Have you inherited Lupin's 'furry little problem'?" Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. Snape smirked in satisfaction. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll make sure to brew some wolves bane potion as the full moon will be soon."

"It won't work," Shadow rasped out as Snape was heading to his lab. "Not until my fifteenth birthday. It's because I was born with it, not turned like Mama." He turned around and faced Snape. "Mama needs to be with me, otherwise…well, we don't know what will happen."

Snape nodded, skillfully suppressing the chill that ran down his spine at Shadow's ominous words. "I'll contact Lupin." He paused. "You should head to bed, you've had a long night."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir."

"You can call me Severus while you're here, Shadow." Snape called, hope coloring his voice slightly.

"Don't count on it," came the muttered reply before the bookcase swung shut.

**A/N: Yep, it's a short one. Yep, I know I haven't updated in a bit. But, in my defense, I tried to upload this last night but I was having some massive problems with not being able to login. I was very frustrated, so instead of uploading this chapter, I finished chapter 15 and started 16. So, I guess some good came out of it. Oh well, review, please! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Thirteen

Shadow had tossed and turned all night and finally sat up in his bed at around 9:00 in the morning when Snape knocked on his door for him to come downstairs and open presents. "Happy Christmas," Shadow muttered sadly, wishing he was with his Mama and Daddy. He sighed, grabbed his dressing gown, slipped on his slippers, and walked into the hallway and toward the bookcase that would bring him into the main room of the house.

He shoved the bookcase open and entered the living room. What he saw there made his eyes light up, for there, sitting side by side on Snape's black leather sofa, were his Mama and Daddy. "Mama! Daddy!" He ran to them and threw himself into their arms.

Remus wrapped his arms around Shadow. "Happy Christmas, Cub," he breathed.

"How ya been, Shadow-boy?" Sirius smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"How pathetic," Snape's cold voice sneered. "Are you two so dependent on a fourteen year old that you cannot stand being apart from him for a night?"

Remus' arms tightened around Shadow and Sirius stiffened. "Try being a parent, Snivellus, you'll understand," Sirius replied coolly.

"Who are you to lecture me on being a parent, you mangy mutt? You aren't even a biological parent, just one out of convenience." Snape's smirk was evident even in his voice.

Sirius sprang off the couch, drawing his wand as he did so. Remus set Shadow beside him as he went to restrain his husband. "Siri," Remus murmured in his ear. "Be civil. Don't take his bait. This is our first Christmas with Shadow in thirteen years, don't do anything rash, love." Sirius nodded and sat back down on the couch, pulling Shadow into his side.

Snape walked up and stood in front of Remus. "Do you remember the last time you were in here, Remus?" His voice was deep and husky, but still loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Yes," Remus said nonchalantly, as if he was discussing the weather. "It was the night my Cub was conceived. But much has changed since then, Snape. I'm not a love-sick fool chasing after you anymore. No, now I'm married to my best friend, whom I love deeply, and raising _my_ son." Remus raised his left hand so it was at Snape's eye level and tapped his platinum wedding band with his right index finger. "The only reason I'm here right now is because you have somehow convinced the ministry that my husband and I are a danger to Shadow, and through that lie, you have gained _temporary_ custody."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Snape smirked. "Shadow has informed me that you only need to be around him on the full moons until he turns fifteen. After that, you are disposable."

Something within Remus snapped. His eyes widened so much they looked like saucers. He slowly began to shake his head, then more violently, covering his ears as he did so. All he could hear were his father's words ringing in his head over and over again. "_I should've disposed of you when I had the chance, whelp! You freak! You should not exist! You are disposable, just like the rest of the garbage!_" Soon Remus was whimpering and muttering as he fought against the horrors of his past.

Sirius ran up to his husband, pushing Snape out of the way as he did. "Rem?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder, only to wrench it back when Remus flinched. "Remus?" Sirius called again, concern coloring his voice.

Sirius looked down when he felt a tugging at his hand. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Shadow was gazing up at him with large, tear filled sapphire eyes. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mama?" Sirius felt horrible that he didn't know how to answer the innocent question, even more so when Shadow started to cry.

Wiping away his tears, Shadow stumbled up to Remus. "Mama?" He hiccupped. "Mama, what's wrong?" He still received no answer; however Remus had stopped muttering and whimpering. Not knowing what else to do, Shadow wrapped his arms around Remus. "It's okay, Mama," he whispered.

Slowly, Remus wrapped his arms around Shadow. Once he locked the boy in a tight embrace, his legs gave out and he fell onto his backside. He pulled Shadow close to him and began to rock them back and forth, tears streaming from his eyes. Sirius approached slowly and knelt down next to Remus, pulling him gently into his arms and allowing him to cry into his chest. "What happened, Beautiful?" Sirius murmured once Remus calmed down a bit.

"Flashback," Remus said with a sense of finality in his voice as he stroked Shadow's long black hair. "Let's leave it at that."

"Was it of Romulus?" Sirius asked slowly, remembering all too well the fear Remus' father instilled in him.

Remus stiffened and pulled away from him. "Leave it," he growled, trying hard to keep from crying any more than he already had, especially in front of Snape.

"Why do I know that name?" Snape muttered aloud. The entire family jerked, as if they forgot he was there.

"I don't know, Snape." Remus said as he stood up, easing Shadow off of his lap. "Best not think on it too much," Remus' voice sounded strained, as if he was forcing happiness into it. He sat back down on the couch and pulled a long, wrapped box from his discarded cloak's pocket. "Happy Christmas, Cub," he passed the box to Shadow. "Open it!" He urged when his son just stared at it.

Shadow smiled up at Remus and tore into the wrapping paper. He then opened the jeweler's box that was underneath. He gasped looked at the beautiful wrist watch. It sparkled and shined in the soft winter light and it had two settings, one was time, the other, was similar to the clock at the Weasley's. "It's white gold," Sirius told him as he sat down on the sofa next to Remus.

Shadow smiled at his Mama. "Thank you, Mama." He then fastened the watch onto his wrist.

Sirius pulled a wrapped box out of his trouser pocket and slid it across the coffee table to Shadow, "Happy Christmas, Shadow-boy." Shadow didn't need to be told to open the gift this time and he once again found a jeweler's box beneath the paper. This time it was smaller and square. Shadow opened the black velvet box and stared in awe at the ring that was inside of it. A bright blue lapis lazuli was set in what appeared to be white gold and the Black family crest was etched into the stone.

"Dad…?" Shadow asked, throat dry. "Is this-?"

"Yes, Shadow, that's the Black Heir ring. When I die, you'll get this one," Sirius lifted his right hand so Shadow could see his Black Lord ring that was almost identical to the one Shadow had just received, but the Black crest was etched into the white gold that covered the center of the lapis lazuli.

"But, Dad…I can't accept this…" Shadow said sadly as he went to slide the ring back to Sirius.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not your blood heir, you just adopted me." Shadow sniffled. "If you and Mama have another kid, you should give it to them."

Sirius smiled softly at Shadow. "I can't do that," he said slyly shaking his head. "The Heir ring goes to the first born son with the Black name. I adopted you the day you were born; it's on the birth certificate." Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "I knew I was in it for the long haul even before I proposed to your Mama. You're _my_ son and _my_ heir, whether by blood or not."

Shadow smiled tearfully and stood up to give his parents hugs. He then handed Remus and Sirius their gifts. For Remus, he gave him a beautiful new quill set as the man's current one was falling apart and he kept forgetting to buy himself a new one. Sirius laughed when he opened his gifts and saw an assortment of Zonko's finest joke products, which Remus immediately confiscated.

Shadow stood awkwardly in front of Snape, who had taken a seat in his arm chair. "Here, sir." He mumbled as he passed Snape the wrapped book.

Snape opened it and looked genuinely surprised. "I don't have this one."

Shadow nodded, looking down at his slipper clad feet. "I know. I checked to make sure the last time I had detention with you, sir."

"Thank you, Shadow." Then, he did something that almost caused Shadow to die of shock…he smiled. "Here," he said as he grabbed a little box off of the end table beside him. "This is for you."

Shadow sat back down on the floor, stunned he received anything from the overgrown bat, and began to unwrap the gift. He once again found a little black ring box and knew what it was without opening it, but to humor the man, he did anyway. He was right with his guess when he saw the Prince Heir ring. This time it was an onyx stone with the Prince family crest etched in.

Shadow gave Snape a tight smile that he hoped looked genuine and went to take the ring out of the box. Once his fingers touched the metal, though, it felt as if he was touching a burning hot stove and he yanked his hand away with a shout, dropping the ring on the floor as he did.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius roared at Snape as Remus kicked the ring out of the way and knelt beside Shadow to look at his hands. Snape scrambled out of his chair and backed away as Sirius advanced on him.

"What the hell is your problem, Black!" Snape sneered back, hoping the fear didn't show on his face.

Sirius grabbed Snape by the collar and pulled him close. "Your ring is made of _silver_ you idiot! Everyone knows which families have which metals! The Potters and Longbottoms had yellow gold, my family and the Weasley's have white gold, the Princes and Malfoys have _silver_! Which is poisonous to werewolves!" Sirius shook Snape once before releasing him. "The ministry says _we're_ a danger to him? You're going to kill him by making him touch silver!"

"I'm fine," Shadow called. He held up his hands. "See? Just a little red, a first degree burn, I think! I'm fine." He smiled, hoping to relieve the tension in the room.

"That's good, Shadow. I'm sorry that my ring burned you. I forgot that silver is poisonous to werewolves. I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Snape said to the boy, shocking everyone in the room.

"Uh…yeah. I mean it was only an accident, right?" Shadow coughed and looked away awkwardly.

Sirius scoffed. "I'll still be telling the ministry about this incident once my vacation's over, Snape."

Snape glared back at the man. "I would've done the same in your position. It won't help you much, though."

Shadow sighed and leaned against Remus. It was going to be a long holiday.

**A/N: Well, this one was longer, right? Also I had several people request that Shadow get hurt/sick while in Snape's care. This was what I chose to do, as I do have plans for Snape's and Shadow's future relationship. As, keep in mind, this story is called Snake Child and the main characters are Severus. S and Harry P. That's all I have for now. I will be working on Chapter Seventeen throughout the day, so expect Chapter Fourteen either tonight or tomorrow. Review, it makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Fourteen

Shadow had never been so happy for the end of Christmas holiday in his entire life. While he was staying at Spinner's End his days were consumed with doing his holiday homework, working on potions with Snape, and listlessly staring at the Marauder's Map watching what his Mama and Daddy were doing while they were still at Hogwarts.

Shadow sighed as he was once again staring at the Marauder's Map watching the dot labeled "Remus Lupin-Black" pace back and forth. Today was the day of the full moon. So, Remus was restless. Shadow knew this because he was as well. He could hardly sit still and had actually broken several vials of potion during his and Snape's "lessons", which caused him to be sent up to his room until Remus came at five o'clock that night.

Shadow rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had desperately wished that the full moon would be when he was back at Hogwarts, but Snape didn't want to leave today, stating he had too much work that needed to be finished before the term recommenced. He rolled back onto his side. "Stupid git." He muttered darkly.

Suddenly, Shadow felt his pocket heat up and he smiled. He quickly pulled the two-way mirror out of his pocket and smiled widely at Sirius. "Hey, Dad!" Shadow chirped quietly so Snape wouldn't hear him talking with Sirius, as he was not allowed to have any contact with either Sirius or Remus during the holiday unless it was mandated and monitored by Snape.

"Your Mama is a nervous wreck." Sirius sighed. "He can't sit still. I've never seen him this bad."

Shadow furrowed his brow. "It's because I'm not there…isn't it?"

Sirius nodded. "Half the time I can't tell if I'm talking to Remus or Moony. One second he's talking about needing to grade some essays, the next he's talking about how he wants to rip Severus' throat out…not that I wouldn't stop him if he tried." Sirius smirked a little.

Shadow chuckled. "Hey, Dad?" Sirius stared at him and nodded to tell him he could continue. "I noticed this a little bit while I was back at school, but just remembered to ask about it. Why did the Map say my name was 'Harry Potter' when I thought I was Harry Potter, instead of telling me my true identity?"

Sirius smiled at that. "Well, that would be because you _were_ Harry Potter. You truly believed that's who you were. So, if you believed it was the truth, the Map portrayed it as such." Shadow nodded in understanding. He then heard the sound of shattering glass on Sirius' end. "Crap, hold on a sec, Shadow-boy." He turned his head away from the mirror. "Remus!" he shouted. "Breaking pictures and vases won't get Shadow back here any faster!"

"Dad, do you want me to talk to him?" Shadow asked as he was fighting back a laugh at the look on Sirius' face.

"Hold on, let's see how he reacts." Sirius turned his face back to where Shadow assumed Remus was. "Hey, Rem? Do you wanna talk to Shadow?"

Shadow did laugh out right this time as one second he was staring at Sirius' exasperated face, the next he was staring at Remus. "Shadow!" Remus sighed in relief. "Oh thank Merlin it's actually you this time! You have _no_ idea how many times he's done that to me today! How are you? Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick? Is Snape feeding you? So help me if you even lost an ounce I will skin him alive and turn him into a throw-rug for our quarters!"

"Mama, I'm fine!" Shadow laughed and felt relief when he saw the amber diminish slightly from Remus' eyes. "The only thing is that I'm really restless and can't sit still, but that's normal."

"I wish he'd just bring you back here today." Remus growled under his breath. "I swear he's just trying to make this difficult on us." Remus then began to smile. "I forgot to tell you. Dad and I went to the Ministry yesterday to talk to social services about the silver fiasco. Luckily the woman who is covering our case is one of the few people who supports werewolf rights and knows all about natural-born werewolves. That actually helped our case a bit! The fact that you had told Snape the night before you were a werewolf and still knowingly gave you silver puts your life at risk, more so than you living with me would. All that's left is for us to prove that Sirius wasn't the one abusing you and you'll be back with us by Easter!"

Shadow paled. "H-How will we prove that?" He stammered. He had been able to hide the major extent of the abuse he suffered while with the Dursleys, and he had hoped it would stay that way.

Remus cocked his head to the side and then put it back where it had been before smiling. "Oh, we'll need to take some memories from you from when you lived with the Dursleys and put them in a Pensieve. Not all of them, but all of the major occurrences. And Daddy and I will produce memories of our time with you, from last summer and when you were a baby. You'll have to produce any and all memories you have of us, though." Shadow heard the familiar chime of Remus' grandfather clock signaling five o'clock. "Oh! I'll see you in a few seconds, Shadow-boy! Here, talk to your Dad!" Shadow caught a glimpse of the ceiling before Sirius caught the communication mirror.

Shadow and Sirius both rolled their eyes and said goodbye to each other just as the fireplace flared in the living room. Shadow had just barely set the mirror on the desk when the door burst open and he was wrapped in a tight hug by Remus, who was currently peppering kisses all over his face.

"Oh, Cub! Mama missed you so much!" He picked Shadow up and spun him around.

"I missed you, too, Mama," came Shadow's muffled reply. "But I can't breathe!" He took a deep gulp of air once Remus released him.

Remus smiled softly at him and brushed his hair out of his face before pressing one final kiss to his forehead. "Come on, let's go downstairs and figure out where we are changing while we are here."

Shadow nodded and allowed Remus to lead him downstairs. Remus cleared his throat and stared at Snape. "Which way to the basement, Snape?"

Snape didn't even look up from the prophet. "I don't have a basement except for my potion lab and you two aren't changing in there. I gave you your potion. You'll be able to keep him under control, right?"

Remus ground his teeth. "Look, I never told you this, but that potion doesn't kick in right away. The werewolf is in control for about five minutes before it kicks in! So you'd better find a place for us to change." Remus heard Shadow whimper and he grit his teeth in pain. "_Now_!" He snarled.

If Snape was scared, he didn't show it, he just stood up and walked towards his front door. "I'll be back inside in five minutes. You'd better be in control of yourself by then!" He then slammed the door.

By the time the moon had completely risen, Shadow and Remus had completely transformed and were whimpering and panting on the floor. "_Shadowpaw_," Moony crooned. "_Come to me, my Little Cub._"

Shadowpaw crawled forward and snuggled with Moony until Remus had taken control of the wolf and Snape came back in.

Snape closed the door quickly, to prevent Shadow at least from running outside. He didn't like to think of the black animal shivering into Moony's side as his child…if only by blood, but he didn't really have a choice. He eased his way around the two werewolves and resumed his seat in his armchair.

Shadowpaw perked his head up and sniffed the air. Something smelled…yummy. He looked around and saw no deer carcass or anything else and it wasn't his Mama's milk. He turned his head to the right and spotted a stranger. He growled, bared his fangs, and licked his chops. That's what smelled good. However, he noticed that his Mama wasn't doing anything to get him his dinner and he couldn't see his Daddy anywhere, who would be getting food if Mama was busy.

He began to whimper softly and tug on Moony's fur. Moony, who knew exactly what Shadowpaw wanted, shook his head and tried to pull him closer to get him to drink some milk. However, Shadowpaw resisted and backed away from Moony. "_Cub_!" Remus scolded Shadowpaw via the mind call. "_Come back to Mama. You're eating milk tonight. No meat._"

Shadowpaw began whimpering again and stomped his paw. Snape huffed and set his foot down, ready to just spend the rest of his night in his bedroom or lab when all of a sudden the cub yelped and Snape jumped back as he realized he stepped on its tail. Soon he was face to face with an angry werewolf. "Remus…Lupin I didn't mean to do that! I wasn't aware his tail was there! Lupin…let me pass. I'm just trying to get to my room. You don't want to bite me. I'm not threat to you or the cub."

The larger werewolf's eyes narrowed before he nodded and stepped aside and Snape disappeared. Once Snape was gone, Moony walked over to a still whimpering Shadowpaw and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him to lie down.

"_See what happens when you don't listen to Mama, baby_?" Remus sighed through the mind call as he was nuzzling the cub. "_Now come on, let's give you some milk_."

Shadowpaw continued to fuss and refuse. "_Wan…Dah-ee_!" Shadowpaw cried through the mind call and howled. Remus jerked back in surprised and chuckled.

"_Do you miss Padfoot, sweetheart_?" He asked as he licked Shadowpaw's face. The cub nodded and continued to whimper until he was cried out and fell asleep, drinking the many times offered milk as he fell asleep. Once Shadowpaw was asleep, Remus sighed. "_He misses you, too, honey._"

**A/N: I don't really have much to say here. This one wasn't my favorite chapter to write, and even after several hours of editing, I'm still not a big fan of it. Honestly it was pure fluff/getting information out there that I forgot to explain previously. Oh well, I hope you all liked it and let's hear it for me! I updated THREE DAYS IN A ROW! How excited are you all? Huh? Okay, I'm done. Review, it feeds my creativity! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Fifteen

"What do you mean you haven't figured out what to do for the second task, Shadow?" Hermione hissed to the boy during their History of Magic lesson. "The task is _tomorrow_!"

"You don't think I know that, Hermione?" Shadow hissed back, annoyed.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Lupin-Black? Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Shadow gulped and looked up at Remus, who was standing right in front of him and Hermione. "No, Profess—"

"Shadow and I were just discussing the fact that he hasn't figured out what the second task is," Hermione interrupted. Shadow glared at the girl.

"Well, then…perhaps you'd better work on that, Mr. Lupin-Black," Remus said nonchalantly, although he gave Shadow a look that said they would talk about it tonight, to which Shadow sighed happily.

After classes that day Shadow ran up to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed the golden egg. He then proceeded to rush back down to his parents' quarters on the third floor. He said the password and saw Remus sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad's still at work." Remus said as he stood up and hugged Shadow. "I'll be helping you work out this clue."

Shadow looked confused. "But, Mama, you're a professor, you can't help me….It says so in the rules."

Remus smirked. "But I'm also your parent. Parents are allowed to help."

Shadow laughed at how conniving Remus was and set the egg on the coffee table. He looked up at Remus, both of them serious now. Remus nodded. At Remus' nod, Shadow unscrewed the cap of the egg and opened it. At the high-pitched shriek, Shadow went to shut it immediately, as he knew it would bother Remus' heightened sense of hearing as it did his. However, Remus stopped him from closing it. Instead he smiled, nodded, and then waved his wand to quiet the shrieking slightly until it became background noise.

"What was that, Shadow?" Remus asked.

"I don't know…sounds like Ron when he sings in the shower." Shadow laughed. Remus just cocked an eyebrow which made Shadow stop laughing. "I don't know…" he paused and listened to the now quietly screaming egg. "It sounds like a banshee."

Remus shook his head. "It's too high-pitched to be a banshee. Use your instincts Shadow, you know what this is. I had never heard this noise before now and I know what it is. You _know_ what it is."

Shadow sighed in frustration and tugged at his hair with his hands. "But I _don't_! I'm not as smart as you want me to be!"

Remus pried Shadow's hands away from his hair and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I didn't say use your brains, son. I said use your _instincts_. Use Shadowpaw. He can tell you what it is. Just close your eyes don't think…just _listen_."

Shadow took a deep breath, nodded, and then closed his eyes. He let go of every thought he had and just listened. As he listened, he began to see things behind his eyelids. He saw water, a flash of a tailfin, the torso of a human covered in scales. His eyes snapped open. "Merpeople," he finally exclaimed. Remus smiled and nodded. "They can't speak above water, can they?"

Remus smiled. "No they cannot. They can only be heard from under the water. Why not head back up to your dormitory and have a nice hot bath?"

Remus didn't get an answer instead he just watched as his son ran out the door with the now closed egg in his arms. He chuckled and sat down on the sofa once more before grabbing the book he had been reading the night before.

Shadow made sure he locked the bathroom door before he ran the taps on the bath and began stripping down. Once the tub was full, he climbed in with the egg. He shoved the egg under the water before going under himself, he then unscrewed the cap. What he heard next was the most beautiful and terrifying song he had ever heard. "_Come and seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour_—_the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_."

Shadow closed the egg and climbed out of the tub. He threw on his dressing gown and tied it shut. He then sat down on the floor and stared at nothing in particular. He now knew what he was going to do. Over break Snape had told him about a substance called gillyweed and it was often used as a potion ingredient. The only problem was he had no idea where to get gillyweed…but Snape did. "Shit," muttered Shadow. He wasn't going to like what he was about to do.

Once he got dressed Shadow slowly made his way down to the dungeons and towards the potions classroom where he knew Snape would be. He raised a shaking fist as he stood outside the door and knocked three times. Shadow jumped back three feet when the door opened almost immediately following his knocking. Snape looked mildly surprised. "Shadow, what are you doing here? Come in."

Shadow took a deep breath as he walked inside the potions classroom. "Sir," he said as he turned around. "I…I need your help with a…research assignment. For herbology."

Snape cocked an eyebrow as he closed the door and walked toward his simmering cauldron. "I see, and why couldn't Lupin or Black help you out with said assignment?"

"Because, sir, if I had been assigned wolvesbane, then they would've been able to. I was assigned gillyweed, sir." Well, he wasn't lying completely…they _had_ been given a research assignment on plants in herbology…only he _was_ assigned wolvesbane…in fact his essay was complete back up in the common room, but Snape didn't know that. "I remember you saying that you often use gillyweed in potions. Could I, by any chance, borrow a sample? So I could observe it, I mean."

Snape didn't speak for several minutes; he just stirred the potion as it simmered. Finally, he nodded, waved his wand at the potion, and put it in a flask and set the flask on the table. "I have one sample of gillyweed left. I wish it returned to me as I have a client who needs a potion with gillyweed in it." He left and went to his private stores and came back with a glass jar filled with what looked like green rat tails. "When will I have it back, Shadow?"

"Uh…S-Sunday at the latest, sir. Possibly Monday, depending on how tired I am from the weekend." Shadow rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, just out of curiosity, for my research, can you find gillyweed on the Hogwarts grounds?"

"Well…" Snape paused as he handed the jar to Shadow. "There is a variant of gillyweed on the grounds, but actual gillyweed is native to the Mediterranean. The properties are similar but in potions, if one were to substitute the variant for the actual, well, results would be disastrous."

Shadow nodded solemnly; well, that meant he couldn't just replace it while he was doing the task. He'd have to place an owl order for more gillyweed and have it flown to Hogwarts as fast as possible. "I understand." He began walking to the door. He had his hand on the handle when he paused and turned around. "Thank you for helping me. Goodnight…Severus." He then ran as fast as he could from the potions classroom. As such he did not see the look of shock then the look of pure happiness spread across the Potions Master's usually dour face.

**A/N: This chapter was a pain in the butt because once I started writing it I couldn't find a good place to stop! But, all in all, it's one of my favorite chapters that I've written in this story so far. I would roughly guess that this story will be either eighteen or nineteen chapters long, possibly twenty. Only because, I really don't remember much from Goblet of Fire, as it was my least favorite book. Oh, well. Review; hopefully it will give me the inspiration I need to write Chapter Eighteen. :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Sixteen

Shadow stood at the edge of the dock, waiting for the second task to start. He had already talked to Tony, Ron, and Hermione and not one of them had seen Remus or Sirius. Shadow didn't want the task to start without his parents being there, but it would appear that there wasn't going to be any choice in the matter.

"At the sound of the cannon, you may all jump into the water and begin!" Dumbledore announced and not a second later, the cannon fired.

Shadow jumped into the water the same time he shoved the gillyweed into his mouth. He chewed it fiercely and swallowed it as he swam downwards. He was just about to run out of air when he felt gills grow and his fingers and toes become webbed. He sighed in relief and continued to swim downwards, toward the center, and deepest part, of the lake.

Shadow wasn't the strongest swimmer, but the gillyweed helped immensely. However, the gillyweed could not really help with his fear of deep water. As he felt himself get deeper and deeper into the lake, his heart rate kept accelerating to the point where it felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest.

He was about to head back up and forfeit the task, just come in last place when he heard the merpeople singing somewhere ahead of him. "_An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. Your time's half-gone, so tarry not. Lest what you seek stays here to rot._"

Shadow began swimming faster. And, within ten minutes, he found the merpeople's village. He swam through slowly and he observed many homes. Outside of one he saw a grindylow tied up to a post as if it were a dog. Shadow shook his head and swam toward the center of the mervillage. When he got there, he gasped.

Fast asleep under the water were Cho Chang, Cedric's Yule Ball date, a little blond girl that looked like she was related to Fleur, Draco Malfoy, whom Krum had become close friends with while he was here, and both Remus and Sirius. Shadow realized that these were what the merpeople had taken. He looked around and didn't see any other champion. So he waited. Once Krum arrived, with the head of a shark, and took Draco back up to the surface, Shadow began to cut at the seaweed holding Remus and Sirius down. As he was in the middle of cutting, Cedric swam up, the bottom half of his face obscured by a bubble-head charm, and freed Cho; he tapped at his watch to let Shadow know he was running short on time.

Shadow freed his parents and was getting ready to swim up with them, when he realized Fleur had yet to appear. So he quickly swam over to the little girl and began cutting at her bindings, despite the merpeople's warnings. He slung her across his back and linked his arms through his parents'. He began to kick furiously toward the surface of the lake.

He was almost there, which was good because the gillyweed was wearing off, when a grindylow grabbed his ankle and dragged him downward. He pushed his parents and the girl toward the surface and watched as they began to tread water was their heads broke free of the surface. Shadow fought of the grindylows, and because of that used up his reserve oxygen as the gillyweed stopped working. He quickly cast the ascendio spell and shot up to the surface of the lake. Once above water Shadow doggy-paddled toward the dock, as he had never really learned to swim, and climbed up, wet and shivering, onto the dock.

"Shadow!" Remus called frantically, completely drenched in lake water, wrapped up in a towel and carrying several in his arms. He made his way toward him, Sirius following behind, who was also wrapped in a towel and carrying two towels in his arms. When they reached where Shadow was sitting and shivering they wrapped three towels around him, each had a heating charm on them. "You did wonderfully." Remus said as he wrapped him in a hug.

"I came in last," Shadow said through chattering teeth.

Remus shook his head. "Next to last, Fleur came back up to the surface after she got attacked by grindylows, according to Dumbledore."

Shadow smiled at Remus, but winced when Sirius grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Now that we're sure you're okay…WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!" Sirius shouted. "The _second_ you had reached us you should've gone back up to the surface! Dumbledore wasn't going to let us stay down there forever! The one hour was a time constraint! We weren't going to die! You could've _drowned_!"

Before Shadow could say anything though, Fleur came up to them; she had tears in her eyes. "You…you helped her even though she wasn't yours to save…Thank you!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him on both cheeks before leading her little sister away.

In the end, it didn't matter that Shadow came in last, for he ended up being tied for first place with Cedric Diggory, for his "outstanding moral fiber."

The following Monday at breakfast, Shadow received the replacement gillyweed. He paid the owl what he owed it, thankful that he still had some leftover money from shopping for new school supplies that Remus and Sirius had allowed him to keep. He put the jar of gillyweed into his book bag and left the breakfast table as he had finished eating and Ron and Hermione had to go back up to the common room to grab Ron's potion book. He was the first one to enter the classroom, and he saw Snape was seated at his desk at the front of the classroom, so he set his bag on his desk and took out the jar.

"Sir?" Shadow said as he walked up to Severus' desk. "I have the gillyweed you lent me. Thank you, it really helped with—"

"You tying for first in the second task," Snape finished for him, not even looking up from the essays he was grading. "I must say, I was surprised at your deception. You would've made a fantastic addition to Slytherin house. I had no idea you were lying to me." Snape sounded proud.

"Well, I wasn't lying…not completely anyway. I did have a research assignment in herbology…I just wasn't assigned gillyweed. Neville was. I remembered you telling me what it did over Christmas holiday, so I thought it'd be the best option for the task."

Snape finally looked up from his grading and smiled at Shadow. "Ten points to Gryffindor, for thinking like a Slytherin." He stood up and walked to the board and began writing out the instructions for the day's potion. "I must say, even when I thought it was for a research assignment, I didn't expect you to return it. Let alone buy me enough to make ten potions with."

Shadow blushed. "It was the least I could do since I took the last of it. It's my thank you, for inadvertently helping me complete the second task." Shadow smiled at Snape and set the jar on the man's desk.

"I'm dropping the charges I placed on Black and Lupin." Snape said once Shadow sat at his desk and began getting out his materials.

Shadow almost dropped his book. "Y-You are?"

"Yes, I am," Snape smiled softly as he turned around. "Loathe as I am to admit it, Black is a better father than I am. And, I saw you and Lupin on the full moon; he is no threat to you. I know Black as well, when Black is off duty, he's very kind and gentle. It pains me to say this, trust me, but I know that the only reason he said those things to you was because he was angry with himself and most likely me." Snape sighed. "I will be talking with you, Lupin, and Black at some point in the future to see if the four of us could set up a visitation agreement. You are my son, Shadow, even if it's just by blood to you. Either way, I do love you. Black doesn't know this, but Lupin did send me one picture of you. I have it on my bedside table. I also have the letter Remus sent informing me of your supposed death. I was distraught." Snape came forward and stood beside Shadow. "I'm not asking to replace Black. I had my chance, and I blew it, I know that now. But I'm hoping that we can have some sort of relationship. Even if that is nothing more than friends, or if you start to see me as an uncle; what do you say, Shadow?"

Shadow sat silent for a moment, taking in everything Snape said. "I…" Shadow finally rasped out. He licked his lips before continuing. "I'd like that, Severus." He smiled up tentatively at the Potion's Master.

Severus smiled back. "Good. However, that doesn't mean you get to call me Severus all the time. Once that bell rings, it's Professor Snape."

Shadow laughed. "Whatever you say," the bell rang at that moment, signaling the five minute warning; students began to pour into the classroom. "Professor Snape."

**A/N: I thought this chapter was alright. I have a reason as to why it was both Remus and Sirius. It was simply because of the fact that Shadow is equally close to Remus and Sirius. I mean, if you had a gun to your head and someone told you to pick which parent was more important to you, I don't think most people could. That was my thinking behind it at least. As of now there should only be four more chapters left of this story. I'm debating on whether or not I'm doing a sequel, so drop a review and let me know what you think about a third Werewolf Child installment. Tata! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Seventeen

Shadow was walking toward the library when he ran into someone. "Sorry," he said automatically as he bent down to help them pick up their fallen items. He stopped though when he caught a glimpse of white blond hair out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, Malfoy…it's you."

Draco lifted his head and nodded to Shadow. "Lupin-Black. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's talking with Professor Moody. The man is writing him a letter of recommendation to something to do with the Aurors, not that it's any of your business." Shadow looked away from the silver eyes. He had started to feel guilty about breaking up with Draco, especially since Tony was hardly ever around now. In fact, he spent most of his time with Moody or in the Ravenclaw common room.

Draco stood up and slung his book bag over his shoulder. "Hmm…I find it odd that he wasn't the person you had to save for the second task. It was both of your parents." Draco's lips quirked up in a smile. "Not that I blame you…I know how important your parents are to you. I…" Draco paused, bit his lip, shook his head, and continued. "I'm sorry…for what I said a few months back. I did forget about your past. I hope you can forgive me, Sha—Lupin-Black."

Shadow paused. "You really hurt me with what you said, Draco." He turned his eyes to the ground.

"I know…I'm sorry. I was making a joke that would've been funny to Ron or even Hermione, but to say it to you…it was just cruel, I know that now." Draco walked up to Shadow and tilted his face up. "Did I tell you how nice you looked at the Yule Ball?" Shadow shook his head. "Well, let me tell you now…You looked absolutely—"

"Shadow!" Tony appeared at the end of the corridor at that moment, causing Shadow to jump back and away from Draco. "Sorry it took so long. I was hoping you'd be waiting for me here." He came up and placed an arm around Shadow's shoulders. Shadow was surprised when he didn't blush at the contact like he usually did. Instead, he noticed how awkward it was to have Tony's arm wrapped around him, because of the large height difference. "Hey," Shadow looked up at Tony, not really feeling guilty about what he had just been thinking. "Why don't you head into the library, I'll be in there in a minute."

Shadow nodded and walked into the library but stopped when he saw a book that would help him with his Charm's essay on one of the shelves closest to the doors. As such, he was able to hear the conversation that was going on between Tony and Draco.

"I don't trust you, Fraus," Draco sneered coldly.

"You think I care about what you think, Malfoy?" Shadow was shocked to hear how evil Tony sounded in that moment. "Your loss was my gain. So why don't you do yourself a favor and keep your distance from Shadow. He's mine, got it?" Shadow heard a soft thud, as if Tony had shoved Draco.

"I'm not backing off. I made a mistake and I apologized to him. Shadow is a forgiving person. And, I have no interest in being with him because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, like I know you are. I want to be with him because he's Shadow. Just Shadow."

"Have it your way, Malfoy. I'd watch your back from now on…wouldn't want you having an accident, now would we?" Shadow bolted to the first table he could find as he heard Tony's footsteps come closer to the entrance of the library.

He tried to act casually once Tony sat down on the right side of him. He couldn't help but hate himself for breaking up with Draco; the person who actually cared for him. Shadow sighed and turned the page in the book he was looking through, as he did, his hand brushed Tony's forearm. "Son of a bitch!" Tony hissed and clutched at his arm.

Shadow jumped back in alarm. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Tony smiled at Shadow through the pain. "My arm just got burnt by a plant in herbology, that's all. You hit the burn."

Shadow's instincts were telling him Tony was lying to him. That he should break up with Tony and run back to Draco, begging him to take him back. He didn't listen to his instincts, though. Instead, he just nodded and muttered an apology before turning back to his book, all the while ignoring the horrible feeling in his gut.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews from last chapter and giving your input as to whether or not I should do a sequel to this or not. I have decided to do a sequel; in fact I started the first chapter last night. However, I'm not sure as to what I should call it. Any ideas? I want it to have something to do with fifth year. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Eighteen

Shadow ran through the hedge maze, trying desperately to find the center so this tournament could be over with. He just kept thinking how he wished his name never came out of the Goblet. He just wanted _one_ normal school year!

He tripped over a root and landed on the ground hard with a loud _thump_. Shadow stifled a sob as he stood back up, brushed his clothes off and continued the way he was going. He fought against the claustrophobia that was constantly threatening to smother him. His only comfort now was that he could see the sky and he knew he was still outdoors. Shadow tried not to think about how close the hedges were to his body, instead, he concentrated on where he was going. Left. Right. Forked path, take middle route. Right. Right. Dead end.

This continued for what seemed like hours, until he heard Fleur scream just ahead of him. He saw her getting sucked into the hedge and ran toward her. He tried pulling her out but it was no use. He did the only thing he could think of and sent up red sparks with his wand so that someone would come rescue her. As he continued on his way, he heard Fleur whisper to him, "Thank you, Shadow…be careful." Her words sent a chill up and down his spine, but he shook it off and kept going.

Shadow felt like he was in Wonderland—or was it called Underland, isn't that what the caterpillar said? Shadow couldn't remember.—while going through this maze. He saw a Sphinx and the world flipped upside down. He heard strange noises coming from inside the hedges that had him skittering as far from the hedges as he could. He stopped to catch his breath in a clearing. That was a mistake.

"Boy!" Shadow stiffened, he knew that voice. It was the voice of Vernon Dursley, the man he thought was his uncle…a man he hadn't seen in over a year. He couldn't be here. Shadow turned around and paled. Vernon was standing at the end of the route he had just come from; sneering at him, belt in hand. "Come here, boy!" Shadow shook his head and began to back away. "You need to be punished, boy! You left me to do all of the chores! Get over here, boy!" Vernon began to move closer to Shadow, who was now rooted to the spot. He grabbed Shadow by the arm in a tight vice grip and raised the belt over his head. Shadow forgot everything. He forgot that he was a wizard, that he was in the middle of a tournament, forgot that his real family was sitting outside in the stands. In that moment, he forgot everything but his childhood and how much that belt hurt. He did the only thing he remembered how to do. He screamed.

~SRL~RJL~SOB~STS~

The maze was designed to block noise from the outside, so that the competitors were not distracted by the noise, and to also scare them, because of the lack of noise. However, the audience could hear everything going on in the maze. So, when Sirius, Remus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, and Draco heard Shadow scream, they all stood up in fear.

Remus fought against Sirius to get to the maze and actually managed to push passed him. However he was stopped by Severus, who locked him in his arms. "Remus, calm down," Shadow's three parents had formed a tentative friendship after the second task once Severus dropped the charges, for Shadow's sake. "Remus, Shadow can make it."

Remus shook his head against Severus' chest and fought against him. "No, something's wrong. He needs me! My baby needs me!"

Severus shook Remus slightly to get him to look at him. Remus looked up into Severus' onyx eyes, stunned. "Remus, you need to understand, Shadow isn't a baby anymore. He's fourteen. He can do things on his own."

Remus resumed struggling against Severus while Sirius just watched sadly. He had been having problems not seeing Shadow as a baby himself, but he knew it was harder for Remus. The man was always talking about Shadow as if he were a baby or toddler. If Shadow answered something correctly in History of Magic, Remus would come back to Sirius simply glowing with pride and gushing about how brilliant Shadow was. Sirius was not innocent either, but he was making progress. He saw that Shadow was an amazing young man; honestly, he made it his mission to treat him more like an adult, which he was succeeding in. He knew Remus wouldn't see Shadow as an adult, not until he was snapped out of his delusions.

Remus sagged in Severus' arms, sobbing. Sirius walked up and after sharing a look with Severus, took Remus into his arms. "Our baby," Remus whimpered, trying to get Sirius to side with him that they needed to go find Shadow and get him out of that maze.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Rem. Not our baby; our son. He is fourteen years old. He can handle this." He decided to not say the 'I hope' that so desperately wanted to escape his lips.

~SRL~RJL~SOB~STS~

As Shadow was screaming, he remembered that he had a wand, that he was a wizard, and that this fat tub of lard could never hurt him again! "_Depulso_!" Shadow shouted as he pointed his wand at Vernon. The man went flying and landed on the ground with a crash. Before his eyes, Vernon disappeared and all that was left was a small pile of gray colored goo…with black eyes? Shadow realized that what he was staring at was a boggart in its true form! He made sure to get a good look at the thing, so he could commit it to memory and show everyone when he got back. He smirked at it, spun on his heel and continued his way to the center of the maze and the Triwizard Cup.

Shadow turned one corner after his fight with the boggart and saw a large clearing. In the center of the clearing…was the Triwizard Cup! He rushed towards it and as he did, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Cedric Diggory right behind him; he also saw a plant shoot out and catch Cedric around the ankle, dragging him down to the ground and away from the Cup. Shadow stopped and looked between the Cup and Cedric. He finally decided that school loyalty was better than individual eternal glory. He pointed his wand at the plant around Cedric's ankle and yelled "_Reducto_!" The plant shrank back immediately as Shadow walked forward to help Cedric stand.

"Thanks," the Hufflepuff panted. "For a second there, I thought…" he gulped. "I thought you were going to let it get me."

"For a second there, so did I…" Shadow told the older boy truthfully.

They both began to walk towards the cup. "Take it," Cedric said, backing away slightly. "You saved me, Shadow. You take it."

Shadow paused briefly. "Together. We take it together. Either way it's a Hogwarts win." The two smiled at each other and raised a hand to grab onto one of the handles. "One," Shadow began counting. "Two…Three!" On three, they both grabbed the cup. A second later, they felt a pulling sensation behind their naval and Shadow had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the portkey.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews from last chapter. I will think about the possible title and let you all know what it is when I upload the new story. Also, what did you guys think of the break where I showed Remus', Sirius', and Severus' point of view? I think I might do that more often in the next one, but I want to know what you guys think. Alright, review and I will work on the third one sporadically throughout the day. Expect the new story up in two days! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I am not getting paid for this! I am just doing this for fun! I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or any of the other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. Thank you.

Chapter Nineteen

Once they landed, Shadow knew instantly that something was wrong and that this was not part of the tournament at all. He stood up and took in his surroundings. It was clear that they were in a grave yard. He also took note of how far away the Cup was from his and Cedric's current positions. He turned around and saw a large statue of the grim reaper and flinched back. He had seen this place before…in his nightmares; the ones of Voldemort.

"Cedric," Shadow didn't care that his voice was high pitched and shaking, he was petrified. "We need to get back to the cup. Now." He turned to look at Cedric who was examining a headstone.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Cedric looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I've been here before, in my dreams. Something bad is going to happen."

Cedric laughed. "You can't be scared of dreams, Shadow! They aren't real. Now come on, let's complete whatever this part of the task is!"

"Yes," there was a cold, almost serpentine hiss from somewhere _behind them. "Let's complete this. Kill the spare!" _

Before either Cedric or Shadow could react, a green light shot out from wherever the other person was hiding and hit Cedric square in the chest. Shadow didn't move, he knew what that curse did. He knew Cedric was dead. A hooded figure holding a bundle of blankets stepped forward and put Shadow in a full body bind and pinned him against the grim reaper statue. He then dropped whatever was in the blankets into a large cauldron and began chanting, "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_," As the figure said this, a bone came out of the grave beside Shadow and dropped into the cauldron. The figure pulled out a large knife. "_Flesh of the servant, willingly given_, _you will revive your master_," The figure held up his hand and sliced it off and the now severed hand dropped into the cauldron. The figure doubled over in pain and, when he stood back up, his hood fell, revealing the face of Tony Fraus, who was openly smirking at Shadow. "_Blood,_" Tony continued, walking towards Shadow who was crying now, partially due to fear and partially due to betrayal, "_of the enemy, forcibly taken_," Tony dug the knife into Shadow's arm, drawing a scream from the bound boy. "_You will resurrect your foe_." He walked back to the cauldron and made sure several drops of blood landed in. "_The Dark Lord shall rise again_!"

The cauldron began bubbling ferociously and out stood a man who had bone white skin, red eyes, and slits for nose. Shadow began shaking violently. He knew that this was Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry Potter…or should I say Shadow Lupin?" Shadow's eyes widened at the fact that this monster knew his true name. "Yes, boy, I now know who you truly are. But that does not change anything. You will die tonight and I will take over the wizarding world. But I will at least give you the chance to die with honor. Release him, Anthony!"

Tony released Shadow from the body bind and the grim reaper statue. He then went and stood by Voldemort like and obedient lap dog. Voldemort looked at him. "Excellent. Here's your reward, my lovely young servant." Voldemort raised his wand and waved it around Tony's bleeding stump where his hand once was. After Voldemort was done waving his wand, a new hand that looked as though it were made of liquid metal was in its place.

Tony flexed his new hand and dropped onto his knees, kissing Voldemort's feet. "Thank you, Master."

Voldemort paid him no mind and stepped forward toward Shadow. "We will duel now, Shadow Lupin. I trust you know how to duel? First we bow to one another." Voldemort bowed then glared up at Shadow. "I said _bow_!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Shadow and Shadow felt himself bend over at the waist against his will.

After that, was a blur to Shadow. He remembered dodging multiple curses and hexes. He didn't send anything back at Voldemort, mostly because he was too scared to do so. He dove behind a headstone and gasped for breath. He was petrified and he just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Don't you hide from me Shadow Lupin! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes! Just like they left Lily Potter's!"

Shadow panted several more times, his face hardening into anger. He let out one last breath before he stood up from behind the headstone and faced Voldemort, chin held high, just like he saw his Dad do when he was dueling. "Have it your way."

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

As the two spells collided a golden light began to come from where the spells met. Once they were in a cage made out of this golden light, ghostly figures came out from that same point the golden light did. The first figure Shadow recognized. It was Cedric. "Shadow, take my body back, take my body back to my father." Shadow nodded at the boy, tears in his eyes.

The next that came out was the old man Shadow watched die in his nightmare. "Get away from him, kid. As fast as you can." Shadow nodded at this man as well.

Two figures appeared at the same time and stood on either side of Shadow. The man spoke first. "Shadow, when this connection is broken you _must_ get back to the portkey. We can stay here for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment, do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle James," Shadow panted out and watched as the man smiled at him and reached out like he was going to ruffle his hair. Shadow turned his attention to Lily. "Aunt Lily…" his eyes filled with tears as he stared at her. "I'm so sorry, it's because of me! I'm— "

"Shush…" Lily said her eyes kind and loving. "You're my nephew I'd do it again one hundred times over if I had to." Lily glared at Voldemort who just snarled at her. "Sweetheart, you're ready…Let go! Let go, Shadow!" Shadow nodded and cancelled his spell and quickly ran back to Cedric's body and summoned the Cup to him and grabbed it as it came soaring towards him.

Shadow landed on the grounds of Hogwarts with a thump that went unheard as the band began playing loudly, until someone noticed something was wrong. "Shadow," Dumbledore tried prying him away from Cedric's body.

"No! No! I couldn't leave him there!" Shadow sobbed. "I couldn't leave him with Voldemort."

Dumbledore stood up and said "I'll be right back, Shadow; I'll send your parents down here. I promise everything will be alright." Dumbledore walked away at that moment, fighting his way to the minister.

Shortly after Dumbledore left, Shadow felt himself being hoisted up and led into the castle. He didn't even notice it wasn't Sirius, Remus, or Severus until he entered Professor Moody's office. "Sir," Shadow hiccupped. "My parents will be looking for me…So will Professor Snape."

"What was it like? What was it like to be in his presence?" Moody walked up to him until he was nose to nose with Shadow.

"I-I don't know…terrifying. It felt like I had fallen into one of my dreams…one of my nightmares." Shadow sniffed again and clutched at his still bleeding arm.

"What was it like, tell me, in the graveyard…what was it like?" Moody began rummaging in his cabinets for something.

"It…I don't remember saying anything about a graveyard, Professor." Shadow's instincts were telling him to run again, and he was beginning to trust them, considering all that happened with Tony and who he turned out to be.

Moody turned around and smirked. "Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?" Moody did a horrible imitation of Hagrid. "Do you think that brainless oaf would've told you about the dragons if I hadn't clued him in myself? Do you think Snape, arsehole extraordinaire, would've even had gillyweed in stock for you to borrow if I hadn't ordered a potion with it in it?"

"It was you…you put my name in the Goblet of Fire. But—"

"That's right. I did it. And now, he's back! And there's nothing anyone can do to stop him!" Moody began digging through his cabinets and trunks in earnest now. He rushed up to Shadow and dug his fingers into his open wound, causing the boy to scream in pain. "The blood that runs through these veins runs through the Dark Lord's."

The door burst open and Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Dumbledore waved his wand and sent Moody soaring into a chair. Moody began twitching and his skin began to bubble. He reached up and removed his eye until it fell onto the floor. Soon, the man from Shadow's nightmares sat in Moody's place.

"Barty Crouch, Jr." Dumbledore said with exasperation. "The potion, Severus." Shadow clung to his parents as Dumbledore questioned the man who had impersonated Alastor Moody for the entire school year.

After about an hour or so, Dumbledore led Shadow, Severus, Remus, and Sirius to the Hospital Wing, so Shadow could be seen to by Madam Pomfrey. Shortly after Shadow was settled into a bed, the Minister and Dumbledore both walked in.

"Here," Fudge growled, all but throwing a heavy bag of gold at Shadow, which was caught by Sirius before it could hit his son in the face. "Congratulations on winning the Triwizard Tournament." With that, Fudge turned on his heel and left, Dumbledore following close behind.

The four remaining in the Hospital Wing were silent. Finally Sirius broke the silence. "Shadow…son, what happened in the maze?"

Shadow looked up at him with hazy eyes. "I saw a boggart in its true form. It looked like a weird gray blob of goo with black eyes." He then turned his attention back to his hands.

"Shadow," Remus coaxed softly. "What happened…after you touched the portkey?"

Shadow looked up at Remus and cocked his head to the side. "What portkey, Mama?"

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat and the other two adults looked at him. "He's in shock or denial, hard to tell which at the moment. I can't say I blame him, he watched a schoolmate get murdered."

The three adults stared at the teenager sympathetically when he started sobbing after Severus' words. "Shock, then." Severus stated as he went to leave the Hospital Wing to give Shadow time with Sirius and Remus.

"Sn-Severus," Sirius called him. "I think Shadow might need you here as well." Severus was shocked but walked back towards the bed Shadow occupied.

Remus had his arm wrapped around Shadow and was rocking him back and forth shushing him as he cried. "It's okay, sweetheart. Shush. Everything will be okay now. Mama's here. Mama's here." He looked up at both Sirius and Severus and glared at them. "You told me he'd be fine! He could take care of himself! Look at him! He needed me, I knew it! Moony knew it! But you both refused to let me go and help him! I could've prevented this!"

Both Sirius and Severus looked ashamed and stared at the heartbroken man and broken teenager on the bed. Only time would heal the wounds that this tournament left on all of them. The only question was, how much time that would be exactly.

**A/N: Alright, that is the end of Snake Child. How'd you all like it? In case you couldn't tell, I had trouble finding places to end this chapter. I could've gone on with this chapter, but I couldn't think of how to end it except for this. I hope this chapter turned out alright. Fun fact, this one is shorter than Werewolf Child CHAPTER wise, but is longer word count wise. Just thought you'd all like to know that. Anyway, drop a review and the new story should be up sometime tomorrow! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


End file.
